Ange & Démon
by CookieKandy
Summary: Une ange, un démon. Tous les deux ne désirent qu'une chose : Vivre avec les humains. Part 2 : Hiashi envoie Hanabi pour retrouver Hinata, mais ce ne sera pas si facile qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Part 3 : Neji est envoyé sur terre pour surveillé Tenten, mais aussi pour retrouver ses cousines. Part 4 : Les conséquences des 3 premières
1. Chapter 1

Ange & Démon

- J'en ai ralle bol qu'il me dise toujours que je ne suis qu'une ratée, hurla Hinata en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

Son père n'arrêtait pas de la rabaisser et en plus il faisait exprès d'encourager sa sœur, qui n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.

- Qu'il me bannisse et qu'il arrête de s'occuper de moi, si c'est pour continuer de me blesser.

Soudainement, la jeune femme prit un sac et le remplit de ses effets personnels. C'était décidé, elle allait quitter le ciel et aller vivre sur la terre avec les humains. Elle s'en alla donc s'en même laisser une note.

Oo0oO

- Du feu, du feu...ha de la lave...encore du feu..., énumérait Naruto avec lassitude.

Le jeune homme se promenait comme à son habitude. Mais une chose clochait, il était lassé de ce paysage. Il aimerait voir le noir devenir vert et le rouge en bleu. Aller vivre en haut avec les humains tien. Il marcha jusqu'à chez lui et se laissa tomber sur le sofa où se trouvait déjà un homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Que se passe-t-il Naruto ? demanda Jiraiya.  
- Je m'ennuie, soupira Naruto.  
- Il y a des âmes à torturer si...  
- Non justement, ça ne me diverti plus.  
- Que veux-tu alors ?  
- Du nouveau.  
- Du nouveau ?  
- Oui. Des nouvelles choses, des nouveaux paysages, des nouvelles personnes.  
- Désolé, mais là, je peux rien pour toi.  
- Je sais. _Peut-être que si j'allais en haut sur la terre avec les humains..., pensait le blond._ Bon je vais retourner me promener.

Hinata atterrit en fin d'après-midi tout près d'un bâtiment portant l'écriteau «Paradis Club». Elle décida d'y entrer, se disant que c'était un signe du destin. Elle pénétra dans une grande salle vide, avec un bar et une scène. Une femme dans la vingtaine sortie d'une porte se trouvant derrière le bar. Cette jeune femme rousse portait une caisse remplit de bouteille. Après avoir déposé son chargement sur le comptoir, elle remarqua la présence de l'ange.

Oo0oO

- Désolé, mais le bar n'est pas ouvert dans la journée, Fit Maya en relevant les yeux. Revenez à vingt heure.  
- Heu...en fait...je suis...perdue..., bégaya Hinata.  
- Vous êtes nouvelle dans le coin ?  
- Oui. Ce n'est pas peu dire, ajouta la brune pour elle-même.  
- Vous faites quoi dans la vie ?  
- Euh..._Si je lui dis que je suis un ange qui s'est enfuit du paradis, elle va me prendre pour une folle, pensa l'ange._  
- Vous n'avez pas de job ? comprit la rousse.

L'ange fit non de la tête.

- Et je pari que vous connaissez personne dans le coin et que vous n'avez nul par où aller ? ajouta Maya en se grattant la tête.  
- Oui, avoua la brune, gênée.  
- Une de mes barmaids m'a lâché, proposa la barmaid après un moment, alors si ça vous intéresse...  
- Vous m'offrez un job comme ça ? s'étonna Hinata.  
- Oui et je vais aller jusqu'à vous proposer de dormir chez moi le temps de vous trouver un appart.

Le visage de la brune s'éclaira d'un sourire. C'était la première fois qu'on était aussi aimable avec elle.

- Je m'appelle Maya Foussa, se présenta la rousse en s'approchant d'elle.  
- Et moi c'est Hinata Hyuuga, fit la brune en lui serrant la main.  
- Bon suis moi, sourit Maya, je vais te montrer ce que tu vas devoir faire ce soir.

Oo0oO

Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il était dans un parc et il faisait nuit.

- _C'est magnifique des étoiles..., s'émerveilla Naruto__._

Il se leva tranquillement et marcha vers la rue. Devant lui, de l'autre côté de la rue, il y avait un bâtiment portant le nom «À la table du diable».

- _Un restaurant ?__ Ouin, mais je n'ai pas d'argent._

Il regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait personne. Il traversa la rue et entra quant même dans le restaurant. Malgré l'heure tardive, le restaurant était bondé. Un garçon roux s'approcha de lui.

- Vous désirez ? demanda un roux.  
- Euh...vos toilettes ?  
- Au fond.  
- Merci...euh...Gaara, remercia-t-il en regardant son badge.

Lorsqu'il ressorti des toilettes, il fût bousculé par un brun.

- Hey, tu ne peux pas faire attention, grogna le brun.  
- Désolé, je suis perdu, s'excusa le blond.  
- Bah ce n'est pas une raison.

Puis il parti.

- _Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi impoli, se dit Naruto._

Il eut le temps de lire sur son gilet «The Black Demon» avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son champ de vision.

- _Mais ce n'est pas noir un démon, s'offensa le blond à voix basse._

Il ressorti à l'extérieur et vagabonda dans les rues de la ville pendant toute la nuit. C'est lorsque le soleil pointa le nez, qu'il remarqua une affiche.

_«Recherche batteur, audition le 9 septembre à 9 heure au 814 rue des milles oiseaux.»_

- _Tien c'est aujourd'hui...pourquoi pas._

Il demanda l'heure à une passante, puis où se trouvait la rue des milles oiseaux.

- Merci. _Il me reste trente minutes pour m'y rendre, se dit Naruto._

Arrivé à destination, il tomba sur une maison, dont la porte du garage était grande ouverte et laissait voir trois garçon avec des instruments. Il s'approcha d'eux. Celui qui se tenait près du micro avait le teint pâle et les cheveux noirs remontés en pic derrière. Celui qui avait une basse dans les mains, avait les cheveux bruns et portait des lunettes fumées. Mais le guitariste lui tournait le dos. Étrangement, il lui rappelait quelqu'un. Le chanteur finit par tourner la tête vers lui et faire signe aux deux autres de ce retourné. Lorsqu'il vit Naruto, le guitariste exprima sa surprise.

- Encore toi ? s'étonna le guitariste.  
- Tu le connais Kiba ? demanda le chanteur.  
- Il m'a rentré dedans hier soir.  
- Ah, celui du restaurant, soupira le bassiste.  
- Oui.  
- Tu viens passer l'audition ? demanda le chanteur à Naruto.  
- Oui.  
- Montre-nous ce que tu sais faire.

Le démon se mit à taper sur les tambours de la batterie. Au fur et à mesure qu'il jouait, plus une mélodie rock se faisait entendre. Dans son univers à lui, ce que Naruto jouait, était considéré comme quelque chose de doux et relaxe, mais pas dans ce monde-ci.

- Tu joue depuis combien de temps ? demanda le chanteur.  
- Depuis que j'ai dix ans.  
- Quant dis-tu Shino ? fit Kiba.  
- Ça me va, répondit le bassiste. Sasuke ?  
- Ouin, il fera l'affaire.

Oo0oO

Hinata se réveilla dans les alentour de midi. C'était la première fois qu'elle se levait aussi tard. Faut dire qu'avec la nuit qu'elle avait passé, c'était compréhensif.

Flash Back

Jusqu'à ce que le bar ouvre, Maya montra à Hinata en quoi consistait son nouveau travail et dès que le club fût ouvert, elle ne chôma pas. À la fin de la soirée, Maya lui déclara qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de succès et que si elle désirait rester, elle l'engageait à long terme. Puis comme promit, elle l'hébergea pour la nuit et les prochaines jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un logement pour elle.

Fin Flash Back

Elle se dirigea à pas lent vers la cuisine, où elle trouva Maya en train de déjeuner.

- Bon midi Hinata, la salua la rousse.  
- Toi aussi, fit la brune encore endormie.  
- Comment as-tu trouvé ça hier ?  
- Euh...bien.  
- Une viré shopping ça te dirait ?  
- Oui pourquoi p...

Elle fût interrompue par le téléphone. Maya le prit et commença à parler.

- Oh salut Sai..., répondit Maya, ils ont enfin trouvé un batteur...sont-ils près pour ce soir ?...D'accord, alors ils seront annoncés pour ce soir...Oui bye. À soir, on va avoir le groupe «The Black Demon» au club, ajouta-t-elle pour Hinata.  
- Euh...c'est qui ?  
- Le groupe d'un de mes amis. Il est leur manager. Bon et pour le shopping alors?  
- D'accord.

Oo0oO

- Elle vous annonce pour ce soir, déclara Sai.  
- Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? demanda Kiba.  
- On a trouvé Naruto seulement ce matin, ajouta Shino.  
- Vous avez dit qu'il était excellent.  
- Faut d'abord qu'il apprenne toutes les chansons, répliqua Kiba.  
- Il arrive déjà à maîtriser la moitié, fit Sasuke en arrivant dans la pièce.  
- En quatre heures ? s'étonna Kiba.  
- Alors il devrait être prêt pour ce soir ? devina Sai.  
- Oui, sûrement.

Dans le garage, Naruto continuait d'apprendre chaque pièce. Selon lui c'était facile, mais en réalité c'était exceptionnel. Cela faisait quelques décennies qu'il en jouait. Fallait dire que malgré les apparences, il n'avait pas vingt ans, mais cent treize ans. Il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il avait commencé à l'âge de dix ans, mais il en jouait depuis maintenant cent trois ans. Il avait vaguement entendu Sai dire qu'il avait un contrat pour ce soir. Et de toute façon, il savait que dans quelques heures, il aurait déjà terminé de maîtriser le répertoire du groupe. C'est sur ces pensées que les quatre garçons firent irruption dans le garage.

- Tu es prêt à jouer ce soir Naruto ? demanda Sai en entrant dans le garage.  
- Mais bien sûr.

Sai se tourna vers ses trois musiciens, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Oh et vous aurez consommation gratuite après votre performance. Maximum cinq verres, ajouta-t-il en regardant Kiba.  
- C'est déjà un bon début.  
- Bon on se prépare, continua Sai plus sérieusement, il faut aller faire les tests de son dans trois heures. Choisissez les musiques que vous allez jouer.  
- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit les musicien.

Oo0oO

- Hinata, tu peux m'apporter une caisse de bière russe ? demanda Maya.  
- Oui je t'apporte ça toute suite.

Maya était en train de placer la scène et la salle, pendant qu'Hinata remplissait les frigidaires derrière le comptoir. Lorsqu'elle remonta de la cave, elle se dirigea vers sa nouvelle patronne.

- Pourquoi te l'apporter ici et ne pas les mettre dans les frigidaires comme les autres ? demanda Hinata.  
- Sai m'a dit que c'était leur marque favorite et cette caisse sera une partie de leur paye.  
- Oh...oui je vois. Alors je la dépose dans leur loge ? devina la brune.  
- Oui merci Hinata. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? fit Maya, avec un grand sourire.

Dans un fou rire, Hinata parti vers la loge. Maya fût interrompu dans son rire par l'arrivée du groupe.

- Sai, s'exclama Maya en s'approchant de lui, je suis contente de te revoir.  
- Oui ça faisait longtemps Maya, l'approuva le jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras. Les gars, je vous présente Maya Foussa, la propriétaire du club et une amie d'enfance, a présenta-t-il en se tournant vers le groupe. Maya je te présente Sasuke, Kiba, Shino et le nouveau Naruto.  
- Salut les gars. Votre loge est juste derrière la scène et de la bière russe vous y attend.  
- Merci, c'est ma préférée, se réjouit Kiba.  
- Bon, on devrait placer les instruments, déclara Sasuke.  
- Ouai, approuva les deux autres bruns du groupe.  
- Je vais aller déposer ça dans la loge, je reviens, fit Naruto.

Lorsque le démon arriva devant la loge, il eu une étrange impression. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Hinata, qui sursauta en entendant la porte ouvrir.

- Oh excusez-moi, s'arrêta-t-il dans le cadrage de la porte, j'ignorais qu'il y avait quelqu'un.  
- Non tout va bien. Je suis une employée de Maya.  
- Et moi je suis le nouveau batteur du groupe.  
- C'est étrange.  
- Et quoi donc ? demanda le blond avec un sourire niait.  
- Que les Black Demon viennent jouer au Paradis Club. C'est comme si un démon allait au paradis, expliqua-t-elle innocemment.

Naruto tiqua légèrement à cette réplique, mais rit de bon cœur quant même.

- Ou bien qu'un ange allait en enfer, répliqua Naruto.

Cette réplique laissa Hinata confuse. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir offensé avec sa remarque. Un malaise grandissant s'installa entre eux. Un flash traversa l'esprit d'Hinata. Pendant un moment, elle regarda Naruto avec appréhension.

- Euh...vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ? bégaya-t-elle.  
- Quelques jours pourquoi ? répondit-il avec méfiance.  
- Pour savoir.

L'ange voulu partir, mais le démon la retient.

- Je n'aurais...jamais cru...tomber sur un ange un jour, dit lentement Naruto, une drôle de lueur au fond des yeux.  
- Vous...vous...vous êtes..., paniqua la brune.  
- Un démon ? termina-t-il. Oui mais je me suis lassé de cette vie, ajouta-t-il en voyant la peur dans les yeux de l'ange, d'où la raison d'être sur terre. Et vous? Demanda-t-il en la lâchant.  
- Je n'aimais pas ma vie...avec mon père qui me rabaissait continuellement.

Naruto tendit sa main vers le visage de la jeune femme et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- Naruto Uzumaki, se présenta-t-il, cent treize ans et humain dans l'âme.

Hinata le regarda un instant et lui toucha le visage du bout des doigts. Il lui agrippa doucement et y déposa un baisé.

- Euh...Hinata...Hyuuga, l'imita la jeune femme encore sous le choc, cent ans et désirant plus que tout être une humaine.  
- Alors nous sommes deux, fit-il avec un sourire.

Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme embrassa le démon, qui lui répondit passionnément. Chacun éprouvaient un chatouillement dans leur bas ventre, un étourdissement soudain. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, ils se retrouvèrent essoufflés. Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux. C'était fait, ils avaient complètement renié leur origine en partageant ce baisé. Ils venaient de sceller leur destin parmi les humains, un destin qu'ils passeraient ensemble.


	2. Chapter 2

Et oui, voici une suite, à un One-Shot que j'ai écris il y a plus de deux ans.

La seule différence, c'est qu'il ne se passe pas avec les mêmes personnages principaux.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ange & Démon (2****ème**** partie)**

- Non mais je vous jure, grogna Hanabi. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de partir comme ça sans prévenir personne ? s'énerva-t-elle.

Une jeune femme d'environ dix-sept ans, mettait rageusement de vêtements dans un sac. Mais son âge n'était qu'en apparence.

- Va chercher ta sœur chez les humains, imita-t-elle son père. Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire, d'aller chercher Hinata, bougonna l'ange.

Lorsque son sac fut terminé, elle l'attrapa et sortie de sa chambre.

Oo0oO

Maya nettoyait le comptoir, lorsque la porte du bar s'ouvrit. En relevant les yeux, elle vit une adolescente aux longs cheveux bruns et des yeux blancs. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à sa nouvelle employée.

- Désolé, mais c'est interdit aux mineurs, fit la rousse.

- En fait je cherche ma sœur, Hinata.

- Elle vous a dit de venir la rejoindre ici à la place de son appart ? s'étonna la barmaid.

L'ange resta interdite un instant, surprise par cette nouvelle.

- En fait…le terminus était plus près d'ici, s'excusa la brunette.

- Elle a surement peur de te présenter Naruto, conclu Maya.

- Qui ? fit Hanabi avec scepticisme.

- Naruto, son copain. Elle ne t'en a pas parlé ? devina-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

- Elle aime faire des cachotteries, sourit faussement l'ange. Un Copain ? se répéta-t-elle mentalement. C'est père qui va sauter de joie en l'apprenant.

À peine se disait-elle ça, que la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle et en se retournant, Hanabi vit sa sœur s'arrêter de stupeur.

- T'aurais dût me le dire Hinata que ta sœur allait débarquer ici, la gronda gentiment la rousse. J'ai bien failli la mettre dehors.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas déranger Naruto, se reprit rapidement Hinata. Il finissait de travailler à cinq heures ce matin, alors…

- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui dans tes lettres, inventa sa cadette.

- Je n'avais pas envie que tu ailles tout raconter à père, comprit-elle son petit jeu.

Intérieurement, elle paniquait. Que faisait-elle ici ? Comment l'avait-elle retrouvé ?

- Est-ce que ça te dérange, si Hanabi m'aide jusqu'à l'ouverture ? demanda-t-elle à Maya. Pour pouvoir discuter en privé.

- Oui, pas de problème.

Hinata entraina sa sœur dans la cave.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? s'emporta Hinata.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question, répliqua sa cadette. C'est de ta faute si père m'a envoyé ici pour te ramener.

- Bah, t'as fait le chemin pour rien, parce que je suis très bien ici.

- Tu travailles dans un bar, s'étrangla Hanabi. Comme une mortelle !

- Et si c'était justement ça que je voulais être ? Une mortelle !

Sa cadette la regarda, scandalisée par ces paroles. Devant son mutisme, l'aînée retourna à son travail. Elle prit une caisse de bière et se dirigea vers l'escalier, pour retourner à l'étage. Sa sœur la suivi sans rien dire, cherchant à comprendre ses motivations. Ainsi ce passa l'après-midi, jusqu'à l'ouverture du bar à vingt et une heures. Maya accepta qu'Hanabi reste jusqu'à la fermeture, à la condition que s'il y avait une descente de police, Hinata devait en subir les conséquences. Cette dernière servait des verres avec le sourire, discutant et riant avec les clients, tout en gardant un œil sur sa sœur. Celle-ci était assise à une extrémité du bar, à boire son verre d'eau et à regarder tous ces mortels. Cherchant toujours à comprendre sa sœur. Il devait être minuit, quand un brun entra dans le bar accompagné d'un groupe d'ami. Il s'avança jusqu'à Hinata et se mit à discuter avec elle. De son côté, Hanabi les observait, croyant que ce garçon était Naruto. Puis elle le vit serrer la main de sa sœur avant de s'éloigner du bar, pour finalement réapparaître près d'elle.

- Salut, je m'appelle Konohamaru, se présenta-t-il. Ta sœur m'a demandé de te tenir compagnie, mais elle a oublié de me dire ton nom.

- Hanabi, répondit-elle avec méfiance. D'où connais-tu ma sœur ?

- Je suis son voisin d'en-dessous, expliqua le brun. Je les ai aidés à emménager, Naruto et elle, il y a presque un mois.

L'ange n'ajouta rien et reporta son attention sur sa sœur. Le jeune homme la regardait toujours, cherchant un sujet de conversation.

- Tu étudies où ? demanda-t-il.

- Pardon ? fit la brune, surprise par la question.

- À quelle école vas-tu ? répéta-t-il sa question.

- Je ne vais pas à l'école, répondit-elle évasivement.

- Année sabbatique ? demanda-t-il.

- Si on veut.

- Bien que je déteste l'école, je préfère y rester jusqu'à ce que j'ai complètement terminé.

- Pourquoi tu ne travailles pas toute suite ? questionna à son tour Hanabi.

- Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie dans un resto, un magasin ou encore une usine. J'aime le contact avec les gens, mais je déteste aussi la routine, expliqua Konohamaru. J'étudie en marketing, ajouta-t-il devant son regard d'incompréhension, promouvoir des choses, créer des publicités. Au désespoir de ma sœur, termina-t-il en riant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est une grande écologiste et qu'elle est contre ce genre de consommation. Ou comme elle le dit, la surconsommation.

Sur ce, ils restèrent un moment sans parler.

- Qu'est-ce que t'aimes dans la vie ? continua-t-il à poser ses questions.

- Quoi ? fit Hanabi en entendant mal sa question à cause de la musique.

- Que fais-tu dans ton temps libre ?

- Hum…lire, réfléchit-elle à toute vitesse, ignorant quoi dire.

- Et ? fit-il. Tu dois bien faire autre chose que lire, insista-t-il devant son silence.

- Pas vraiment.

- T'as vu des films dernièrement ?

- Non.

- Découvert de nouveaux groupes de musique ?

- J'écoute du classique.

- Ouin, ria-t-il, tu n'es pas au bon endroit. Ça t'arrive de danser ?

- Je ne danse pas.

- Ça t'arrive de t'amuser ?

- Oui, s'offusqua la brune.

- En faisant autre chose que lire ? Tu n'as pas vie, décréta Konohamaru devant son silence.

- J'ai une vie, s'exclama l'ange. Elle est juste calme et…

- Barbante, déclara le brun.

- Rangée, rectifia-t-elle. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne saute pas partout comme une excitée, que je n'ai pas de vie.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. J'ai tendance à parler trop vite.

- Juger trop vite, rectifia la brune.

- Si tu veux.

Le silence ce fit pendant un moment, avant que le brun n'envoie la main à une personne. Hanabi tourna les yeux dans cette direction et vit un grand blond à l'air niai répondre à Konohamaru, un grand sourire étampé sur le visage. Elle le vit se diriger vers sa sœur et dire quelques mots avant de l'embrasser. La brune ouvrit de grands yeux devant ce spectacle et son voisin le remarqua.

- C'est lui Naruto, lui dit-il.

Elle ne répondit rien, observant Naruto. D'où elle était, elle pouvait ressentir son aura, et ce n'était ni celui d'un humain, ni celui d'un ange.

- Un démon ? pensa-t-elle. Elle est encore plus cinglé que je ne l'aurais cru, si elle n'a pas deviné qu'il était…

- Arrêtes de le dévisager, il s'en vient, l'interrompit-il dans ses pensées.

Elle cligna les yeux rapidement et fit comme si de rien n'était.

- Salut gamin, quoi de neuf ? fit Naruto en frappant dans la main de Konohamaru.

- La session est finie. Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il en levant sa bouteille.

- Alors tu es la sœur d'Hinata, remarqua le blond en se tournant vers la brune. Ravie de te rencontrer, moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki.

- Hanabi, ravie de découvrir que ma sœur habite avec son copain secret, répondit-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Malgré le regard assassin de la brune, Naruto ne perdit pas son sourire. Ce n'est pas un petit ange qui allait lui faire peur et encore moins celle-ci.

- Tu restes pour combien temps ? demanda-t-il.

- Aucune idée.

- Alors tu vas dormir sur notre divan ? devina-t-il.

- Je ne dormirai certainement pas dans le même lit que vous, répliqua Hanabi, du tac au tac.

- Et j'espère que tu n'es pas fatigué, parce qu'Hinata finit à quatre heurs du matin.

L'air de défi qu'affichait Hanabi, disparu d'u seul coup. Elle n'avait jamais veillé aussi tard et ses yeux en devinrent aussi gros que des soucoupes sous la surprise.

- Quatre heures ? répéta la brune.

- Quoi, un problème ? s'inquiéta faussement Naruto.

- Je ne me suis jamais couché aussi tard, avoua-t-elle.

- Pourtant c'est de ton âge de vouloir faire la fête jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, dit-il faussement étonné.

- Je pourrais aussi la ramener quand je vais rentrer, proposa Konohamaru. Tu lui prêtes ta clef et je la raccompagne jusqu'à votre porte. Je ne risque pas de rester plus tard qu'une heure.

- Ben voyons, je te croyais plus résistant, s'exclama le blond.

- J'ai toutes les vacances pour me rattraper.

Le blond le regarda sans rien dire, l'air de réfléchir, puis haussa les épaules, signe qu'il s'en fichait. Il tendit ses clef à la brunette et il repartie s'assoir près de sa copine. Hanabi ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dans ce genre de situation, puisqu'elle les évitait comme la peste. Tout ça, c'était à cause d'Hinata. Jamais son père ne l'aurait obligé à descendre sur terre, si elle ne l'avait pas fait pour fuir ses responsabilités. Elle, la princesse du paradis, flirtait avec un démon! Si ça s'apprenait, les Hyuuga seraient la risée du paradis. C'était donc à elle, de faire en sorte que sa sœur ce ressaisisse, et reprenne sa place de futur chef des anges. Il approchait deux heures et elle commençait déjà à cogner des clous. Chose que remarqua Konohamaru.

- Veux-tu rentrer ? lui proposa ce dernier.

- Hein…euh…oui, ce ne serait pas de refus.

Le jeune homme lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à la sortie et marchèrent en silence pendant une dizaine de minutes. Par chance, le temps était doux et le trajet ne fut pas complètement désagréable. Konohamaru la fit tourner dans l'entrée d'un bloc appartement, lui ouvrit la porte et la fit monter jusqu'au troisième étage. Il s'arrêta devant la porte portant le chiffre trente-trois et lui souhaita bonne nuit, avant de redescendre au deuxième. L'ange ouvrit la porte, puis entra lentement dans le petit appartement. Le salon et la cuisine se trouvaient à sa gauche, la chambre et la salle de bain à sa droite. Hanabi se dirigea vers les toilettes, se changea pour dormir et alla s'assoir sur le divan. Elle réfléchit un moment pour déterminer où elle pourrait trouver une couverture et un oreiller. Sans se gêner, elle alla dans la chambre, qui était sobre, et ouvrit la garde-robe. Elle y trouva ce qu'elle cherchait sur la tablette au-dessus des supports à linge. Elle prit le tout et retourna dans le salon pour se coucher.

Oo0oO

Quelques heures plus tôt, Konohamaru sortait de son dernier examen en gestion de commerce et allait manger au restaurant avec ses amis du programme. Le repas terminé, et quelques verres plus tard, ils rentrèrent chez eux pour ce changé et aller passer la nuit au « Paradis Club ». Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, Konohamaru se sépara de ses amis et alla voir sa voisine de l'appartement du dessus.

- Salut Hinata.

- Quoi de neuf, Konohamaru ?

- La fin des examens, répondit-il joyeusement. Une session de fini, faut fêter ça.

- Qu'est-ce que je te sers, alors ?

- Une bière. Naruto n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il en prenant sa bouteille.

- Il fini à une heure, il devrait donc être là vers une heure et quart.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta le brun. T'as l'air préoccupé.

- Oui oui, le rassura-t-elle. C'est juste ma sœur qui est débarquée ici sans prévenir, ajouta-t-elle en regardant cette dernière.

- T'as sœur ? répéta Konohamaru en suivant son regard. À ben oui. On ne peut pas nier votre ressemblance. Mais elle n'est pas un peu jeune pour être ici ?

- C'est moi qui en payerai les conséquences, soupira Hinata. Mais au fait… !

- Oui ? fit le jeune homme avec méfiance.

- Tu n'as aucune difficulté à aller vers les autres, se rappela-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis sûr que tu as envie d'aller draguer, mais…, hésita-t-elle. Est-ce que ça te dérangerais d'aller tenir compagnie à ma sœur. Au-moins jusqu'à l'arrivé de Naruto, ajouta-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Je te paye ta prochaine bière ? proposa la barmaid.

Le brun fit mine de réfléchir en se grattant le menton, puis accepta.

- La bière sera pour la prochaine fois, parce que là, elle est pleine, sourit-il.

Il serra la main de la brune, puis s'éloigna du bar et traversa la foule jusqu'à la cadette d'Hinata.

- Salut, je m'appelle Konohamaru, se présenta-t-il. Ta sœur m'a demandé de te tenir compagnie, mais elle a oublié de me dire ton nom.

- Hanabi, répondit-elle avec méfiance. D'où connais-tu ma sœur ?

- Je suis son voisin d'en-dessous, expliqua le brun. Je les ai aidés à emménager, Naruto et elle, il y a presque un mois.

Le jeune homme continua de la regarder, cherchant un sujet de conversation, mais ce n'était pas facile quand on ne connaissait rien de cette personne.

- Tu étudies où ? demanda-t-il.

- Pardon ? fit la brune, surprise par la question.

- À quelle école vas-tu ? répéta-t-il sa question.

- Je ne vais pas à l'école, répondit-elle évasivement.

- Année sabbatique ? demanda-t-il.

- Si on veut.

- Bien que je déteste l'école, je préfère y rester jusqu'à ce que j'ai complètement terminé.

- Pourquoi tu ne travailles pas toute suite ? questionna à son tour Hanabi.

- Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie dans un resto, un magasin ou encore une usine. J'aime le contact avec les gens, mais je déteste aussi la routine, expliqua Konohamaru. J'étudie en marketing, ajouta-t-il devant son regard d'incompréhension, promouvoir des choses, créer des publicités. Au désespoir de ma sœur, termina-t-il en riant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est une grande écologiste et qu'elle est contre ce genre de consommation. Ou comme elle le dit, la surconsommation.

Sur ce, ils restèrent un moment sans parler. Konohamaru en profita pour boire sa bière tout en regardant ses amis draguer des filles. Il soupira, se disant qu'il avait toutes les vacances de Noël pour revenir draguer.

- Qu'est-ce que t'aimes dans la vie ? continua-t-il à poser ses questions.

- Quoi ? fit Hanabi en entendant mal sa question à cause de la musique.

- Que fais-tu dans ton temps libre ?

- Hum…lire, réfléchit-elle à toute vitesse, ignorant quoi dire.

-Et ? fit-il. Tu dois bien faire autre chose que lire, insista-t-il devant son silence.

- Pas vraiment.

- T'as vu des films dernièrement ?

- Non.

- Découvert de nouveaux groupes de musique ?

- J'écoute du classique.

- Ouin, ria-t-il, tu n'es pas au bon endroit. Ça t'arrive de danser ?

- Je ne danse pas.

- Ça t'arrive de t'amuser ?

- Oui, s'offusqua la brune.

- En faisant autre chose que lire ? Tu n'as pas vie, décréta Konohamaru devant son silence.

- J'ai une vie, s'exclama l'ange. Elle est juste calme et…

- Barbante, déclara le brun.

- Rangée, rectifia-t-elle. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne saute pas partout comme une excitée, que je n'ai pas de vie.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. J'ai tendance à parler trop vite.

- Juger trop vite, rectifia la brune.

- Si tu veux.

Le brun préféra garder le silence, pour ne pas l'insulter de nouveau. Il regardait autour de lui et vit Naruto entrer dans le club. Il lui envoya la main et le blond lui rendit avec un grand sourire d'étamper sur le visage. La journée avait dut être bonne. Konohamaru le regarda se diriger vers sa copine, discuter avec elle et l'embrasser.

- C'est lui Naruto, lui dit-il.

La brune ne lui répondit pas, ce contentant de regarder le blond. Ou plutôt de le dévisager. En voyant le blond venir à leur rencontre, Konohamaru s'empressa de faire sortir Hanabi de la lune.

- Arrêtes de le dévisager, il s'en vient, l'interrompit-il dans ses pensées.

- Salut gamin, quoi de neuf ? fit Naruto en frappant dans la main de Konohamaru.

- La session est finie. Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il en levant sa bouteille.

- Alors tu es la sœur d'Hinata, remarqua le blond en se tournant vers la brune. Ravie de te rencontrer, moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki.

- Hanabi, ravie de découvrir que ma sœur habite avec son copain secret, répondit-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Konohamaru se senti rapidement de trop, en captant l'agressivité de la brune envers Naruto.

- Tu restes pour combien temps ? demanda-t-il.

- Aucune idée.

- Alors tu vas dormir sur notre divan ? devina-t-il.

- Je ne dormirai certainement pas dans le même lit que vous, répliqua Hanabi, du tac au tac.

- Et j'espère que tu n'es pas fatigué, parce qu'Hinata finit à quatre heurs du matin.

Le brun remarqua la moquerie dans la voix de son ami et en regardant Hanabi, il la vit presque paniqué devant cette annonce.

- Quatre heures ? répéta la brune.

- Quoi, un problème ? s'inquiéta faussement Naruto.

- Je ne me suis jamais couché aussi tard, avoua-t-elle.

Ce qui n'étonna pas le moindre du monde le brun.

- Pourtant c'est de ton âge de vouloir faire la fête jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, dit-il faussement étonné.

- Je pourrais aussi la ramener quand je vais rentrer, proposa Konohamaru. Tu lui prêtes ta clef et je la raccompagne jusqu'à votre porte. Je ne risque pas de rester plus tard qu'une heure.

- Ben voyons, je te croyais plus résistant, s'exclama le blond.

- J'ai toutes les vacances pour me rattraper.

Le blond le regarda sans rien dire, l'air de réfléchir, puis haussa les épaules, signe qu'il s'en fichait. Il tendit ses clef à la brunette et il repartie s'assoir près de sa copine. Konohamaru termina sa bière, puis regarda sa montre. Il était deux heures et il vit Hanabi cogner des clous.

- Veux-tu rentrer ? lui proposa ce dernier.

- Hein…euh…oui, ce ne serait pas de refus.

Le jeune homme lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à la sortie et marchèrent en silence pendant une dizaine de minutes. Par chance, le temps était doux et le trajet ne fut pas complètement désagréable. Konohamaru la fit tourner dans l'entrée d'un bloc appartement, lui ouvrit la porte et la fit monter jusqu'au troisième étage. Il s'arrêta devant la porte portant le chiffre trente-trois et lui souhaita bonne nuit, avant de redescendre au deuxième. Il marcha rapidement vers sa propre porte et entra pour aller s'effondrer sur son lit en soupirant. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dut accepter la demande d'Hinata. Il avait peut-être la jasette facile, mais il fallait quant même que son interlocuteur ait envie de discuté. Et dire qu'il aurait pu danser toute la nuit. C'est donc sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit.

Konohamaru fut réveillé le lendemain par son téléphone. Couché sur le ventre, il fouilla dans sa poche arrière, pour sortir son portable.

- Allo ? grommela le brun.

- Yo Konohamaru, fit son ami Inari, elle était comment ta nuit ?

- Comment ça, ma nuit ? demanda-t-il en se redressant dans son lit.

- Ben je t'ai vu discuter avec une fille, puis vous êtes partie ensemble.

- C'était la sœur de ma voisine, soupira Konohamaru. Elle s'endormait, alors je l'ai raccompagné chez Hinata.

- Et il ne s'est rien passer ? fit son ami, déçu.

- Non. Plus coincée tu meurs de toute façon.

- Tu veux retourner au « Paradis Club » ce soir ? proposa-t-il.

- Je travaille demain matin, déclina le brun. Ce sera pour une autre fois si tu veux.

- D'accord, on se rappelle.

Le brun raccrocha et se rendormi…pendant cinq minutes. Un grand bruit sourd venant du plafond le fit sursauter. Il ne se posa pas trop de question, puisque ça arrivait quelques fois, que Naruto tombe du lit. Mais le cri de rade qui suivi…non. Tien donc, son voisin était de mauvais poils aujourd'hui. Était-ce à cause de la présence de sa belle-sœur? Il se redressa tranquillement en se frottant le visage et écoutant l'écho de la dispute.

- Rien à faire que vôtre père veuille qu'elle retourne chez vous, hurla Naruto. Si elle n'en a pas envie, tu ne l'obligeras pas.

- Elle a des responsabilités, rétorqua Hanabi.

- Prend sa place, déclara le blond. Pour ce que j'ai entendu, tu es la préférée de votre père.

- Mais c'est une honte pour la famille, qu'elle travaille dans un bar et fréquente un démon comme toi.

À partir de ce moment, Konohamaru n'y comprit plus rien et il se leva pour aller se préparer du café. En regardant l'horloge, il remarqua qu'il était déjà midi dépassé.

- J'aurais bien dormi une heure de plus, soupira-t-il.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, des coups à sa porte retenti et il dut se lever pour aller ouvrir. C'est avec surprise, qu'il vit Naruto appuyé contre le cadre de sa porte, un air déterré sur le visage.

- Je vais la tuer, grogna-t-il en entrant dans l'appartement.

- Qui ? fit son voisin.

- Hanabi. C'est un démon dans le corps d'un ange.

Le blond alla s'effondrer sur une chaise dans la cuisine bordélique du brun. De la vaisselle sale traînait sur le comptoir et des grains de pain et de céréale se trouvaient sur la table quatre places de son cadet.

- Ça ce voit que tu ne reçois pas souvent de la visite, constata le blond.

- Je sais, avec les examens, j'ai un peu oublié de faire du ménage. Mais change pas de sujet. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, pour te mettre d'aussi mauvaise humeur ?

- C'est une chipie, grogna le blond en serrant les dents. Elle m'a fait tomber en bas de MON lit, parce qu'elle ne veut pas que je dorme avec MA petite amie. Pour ensuite m'insulter et faire toutes sortes de suppositions sur moi et mon passé.

- C'était ça vos éclats de voix tantôt, comprit le brun.

- On t'a réveillé ? fit Naruto légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Non, j'essayais de me rendormir, c'est Inari qui m'a réveillé. C'est quoi, elle n'aime pas le fait que sa sœur ait un copain ? demanda-t-il.

- Si on veut, marmonna le blond.

Le brun remarqua que son voisin ne lui disait pas tout, mais il n'insista pas. Naruto gardait son passé flou, n'en disant jamais beaucoup. Sauf que Konohamaru avait la nette impression qu'Hinata, et même Hanabi, en savait beaucoup sur les origines du blond. Comme si au premier regard, elles savaient tout de lui.

Oo0oO

Ce matin-là, Hanabi se réveilla vers onze heures. Elle n'avait pas eu connaissance du retour de sa sœur et de Naruto, mais elle entendait quelqu'un dans la cuisine. La brunette se leva et marcha vers la petite cuisine. Elle y découvrit sa sœur en pleine préparation d'un déjeuner. Œufs, bacons et petites patates.

- Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

- Si on veut, marmonna Hanabi.

Son aînée se retourna vers elle en soupirant, un air déçu sur le visage.

- Parce que tu as dormi sur un divan ou parce que tu n'aimes pas la situation ? demanda Hinata.

- C'est une honte de travailler comme un humain, mais te lier avec un démon…

- Il a beau être né démon, l'interrompit sa sœur, tout comme moi, la seule chose qu'il souhaite, c'est d'être un humain. Un simple humain, insista-t-elle.

- Maintenant, tu veux être un humain ? En resta scandalisée sa cadette.

Sa sœur soupira en s'appuyant de la main droite sur le comptoir et ferma les yeux, son autre main sur le front.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? fit Hinata en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai jamais été bien au paradis. Depuis que je suis ici, je vie. J'aime mon travail, j'aime mon copain, j'aime mes amis… J'aime mon choix de vie, conclu-t-elle.

Sa cadette la regardait avec des yeux horrifiés, deux fois plus scandalisée.

- Mais est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? s'exclama-t-elle. Si père t'entendait, il te couperait les ailes !

- Qu'il vienne ici s'il le veut, mais je ne retournerai pas au paradis. Qu'il me les enlève, je n'en ai jamais voulu, s'emporta sa sœur en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler de rage.

Hinata tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, pour prendre une douche, laissant sa sœur seule dans la cuisine. Mais elle n'en resta pas là. Hanabi se dirigea à grands pas vers la chambre, décidé à passer sa mauvaise humeur sur Naruto. Arrivée dans la pièce, elle le trouva couché à plat ventre sur le côté gauche du lit, avec le bras gauche pendant dans le vide. La brune se plaça du côté opposé, regarda par la porte pour vérifier que sa sœur était toujours dans la salle de bain, et souleva le matelas. Lorsqu'il fut levé au bout de ses bras, le blond tomba en bas du lit dans un bruit sourd. En se réveillant, le blond hurla de rage, puisqu'il sentit toute suite l'énergie de la cadette des anges. Il se redressa lentement, tout en lui lançant un regard assassin.

- À quoi joues-tu ? grogna Naruto en serrant la mâchoire.

- C'est moi qui devrais te poser la question, répliqua la brune. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ma sœur ?

- Je sors avec, répondit-il sans comprendre.

- Fais-moi rire, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Un démon qui sort avec un ange.

- Rectification, l'arrêta le blond. Deux êtres surnaturels, qui souhaitent être de simple humain, et qui sortent ensemble. Il n'y a pas ni de démon, ni d'ange dans notre relation.

- Mon père ne va pas laisser faire ça. Il veut qu'elle revienne au paradis et elle va revenir. De gré ou de force.

Le blond tenta de garder son calme devant cette affirmation, car l'envie d'étrangler cette fille le tiraillait grandement. Mais pour Hinata, il se devait de rester calme. Cette dernière sortie de la salle de bain sur cet entre fait, juste à temps pour entendre le blond exploser devant l'air provocateur de sa belle-sœur.

- Rien à faire que vôtre père veuille qu'elle retourne chez vous, hurla Naruto. Si elle n'en a pas envie, tu ne l'obligeras pas.

- Elle a des responsabilités, rétorqua Hanabi.

- Prend sa place, déclara le blond. Pour ce que j'ai entendu, tu es la préférée de votre père.

- Mais c'est une honte pour la famille, qu'elle travaille dans un bar et fréquente un démon comme toi.

- Ça suffit Hanabi ! s'emporta Hinata. Naruto n'a rien à voir avec ma décision. J'avais mes raisons pour partir et ce n'est surement pas toi, qui va réussir à me faire revenir.

Sa sœur resta bouche bée devant cet éclat de voix venant de son aînée. Jamais, au grand jamais, Hinata n'avait élevé le ton devant quelqu'un. Elle s'approcha de sa cadette avec un regard noir et menaçant. Ça non plus, ce n'était jamais arrivé avant.

- Naruto, tu peux nous laisser ? lui demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

- Avec plaisir, je vais aller voir le gamin. Au-moins lui, il n'a pas de préjugé.

Ceci dit, il attrapa des vêtements et sorti rapidement de la chambre. Une minute plus tard, les deux anges entendaient la porte claquer.

- T'as deux choix, prévint Hinata. Soit tu pars sans faire d'histoire et fait le message à père. Soit tu restes et tu te tais. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es ma sœur, que je suis obligé de t'héberger.

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent, l'une avec assurance et l'autre avec peur. Cette fille devant Hanabi, n'était plus sa sœur, ce démon l'avait changé. Et elle ignorait si c'était bon, qu'elle s'affirme autant. Mais c'était exactement ce que lui reprochait leur père, son manque d'assurance.

- Pour moi c'est tout, déclara Hinata, maintenant c'est à toi de voir ce que tu veux faire.

Elle la quitta sur ces mots, retournant dans la cuisine pour manger ce qu'elle avait préparé. Elle en laissa pour sa sœur, puis revint dans la chambre au bout d'une heure, pour se changer.

- Il y a de quoi manger sur le comptoir, je vais aller voir Maya. Reste à ta guise, voici un double si tu sors et veux revenir, lui tendit-elle une clef.

La brune ne laissa pas le temps à sa sœur de lui répondre, mit la clef dans sa main et reparti, laissant Hanabi seule dans l'appartement. L'ange marcha lentement vers la cuisine et trouva une assiette sur le réchaud. Elle la prit et alla s'assoir à la table pour manger. Sa sœur cuisinait merveilleusement bien, même si au paradis, il leur était interdit de s'approcher des cuisines. Ce n'était pas leur place. Son assiette terminée, elle prit son manteau et sorti. Il était peut-être mieux qu'elle ne croise pas Naruto toute suite, alors elle irait se promener dans la ville.

Elle prit la direction opposée au bar et fini par atterrir dans un parc. Malgré le froid, elle alla s'assoir sur un banc et regarda les humains autour d'elle. Il y avait des enfants d'environ douze ans, qui construisaient des château-fort en neige, pour se protéger lors de leur bataille de boule de neige. Un couple d'adolescents se promenait main dans la main, se murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Le garçon était plutôt grand avec des cheveux coupés de façon asymétrique d'une couleur gris bleuté et la fille avait de longs cheveux roux avec une demi-couette sur le haut de la tête. Si au début Hanabi les observa d'un œil désintéressé, elle finit par leur porter une plus grande importance. L'amour était une chose, qu'on ne prenait pas au sérieux, au paradis. Lorsque des couples se formaient, c'était généralement des alliances ou des fiançailles arrangées avant la naissance. C'était une chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais que sa sœur avait trouvé.

- Tien, si ce n'est pas le cauchemar de Naruto, fit une voix derrière elle.

La brune se retourna dans un sursaut, pour voir le jeune homme de la veille, avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Elle ne répondit pas à la provocation et ce contenta de le regarder avec un regard noir, pendant que Konohamaru prenait place à ces côtés. Elle détourna les yeux et reporta son regard sur le groupe d'enfants un peu plus loin. La bataille faisait toujours rage entre les deux équipes, les balles de neige volant d'un côté à l'autre.

- Tu sais…, commença le brun. Naruto peut donner l'impression d'être un mauvais garçon, tenta-t-il de plaidoyer, mais ce n'est qu'une facette.

La jeune fille l'ignora, sachant pertinemment, qu'elle ne pouvait lui expliquer ses raisons de se méfier du blond.

- Dès que quelqu'un a besoin d'aide, poursuivi-t-il, c'est le premier à ce porter volontaire et sans rien demander en retour.

- Si c'est lui qui t'as demandé de me parler, tu perds ton temps, le prévint-elle.

- Il ne m'a rien demandé et je ne pensais pas te croiser ici, rétorqua-t-il, légèrement déconcentré.

Hanabi tourna lentement la tête vers lui et le vit regarder le couple qu'elle avait remarqué un peu plus tôt. Ils s'étaient assis un peu plus loin et se parlaient à voix basse. La brune reporta son attention sur le brun et remarqua de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Mal à l'aise, elle préféra détourner le regard, sans ajouter un seul mot.

- J'ignore ce qui c'est passé entre ta sœur et votre père, mais pour ce que je connais d'elle, elle est épanouie, poursuivi-t-il en la regardant.

- Exactement, s'emporta la brune en se retournant brusquement vers lui. Tu ne sais rien, alors arrêtes d'essayer de comprendre.

Perdant son sang-froid, la jeune femme se leva brusquement en serrant les poings avec force. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on tente de la comprendre et encore moins de la faire culpabiliser.

Oo0oO

Naruto resta près d'une heure avec Konohamaru. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le mette dehors en déclarant avoir du ménage à faire. Ce qui n'était pas faux, mais qu'il ne fit pas. Il préféra aller marcher au parc pour changer d'air. Il salua plusieurs personnes en chemin, car bien qu'il soit dans une grande ville, bien des gens le connaissaient. Pas toujours par son prénom, mais bien des gens le reconnaissaient à cause de son grand-père, le maire de la ville. Arrivé à l'entrée du parc, il sourit en voyant les enfants jouer dans la neige, comme lui-même l'avait fait si souvent dans le passé. En tournant la tête, il remarqua une tête qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Le brun marcha lentement vers cette brune, qui avait le regard dans le vague.

- Tien, si ce n'est pas le cauchemar de Naruto, rigola Konohamaru.

La brune se retourna vers lui dans un sursaut, mais ne dit rien et se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir en le reconnaissant. Il prit tranquillement place à côté d'elle et attendit un petit moment avant de parler.

- Tu sais…, commença le brun. Naruto peut donner l'impression d'être un mauvais garçon, tenta-t-il de plaidoyer, mais ce n'est qu'une facette.

Voyant qu'elle l'ignorait, il tourna les yeux vers elle, avant de les laisser vagabonder autour de lui.

- Dès que quelqu'un a besoin d'aide, poursuivi-t-il, c'est le premier à ce porter volontaire et sans rien demander en retour.

- Si c'est lui qui t'as demandé de me parler, tu perds ton temps, le prévint-elle.

- Il ne m'a rien demandé et je ne pensais pas te croiser ici, rétorqua-t-il, légèrement déconcentré.

Le reste de sa phrase lui resta prit dans la gorge, lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur une scène, qui lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs. Son ex et son meilleur ami se disaient des mots doux à l'oreille. En leur présence, il faisait comme si ça ne lui faisait rien, mais en fait. Ça lui faisait toujours du mal de les voir aussi proche. Moegi avait été sa première copine et il connaissait Udon depuis le jardin d'enfant. Il secoua la tête pour oublier ses idées noires et la tourna vers la brune.

- J'ignore ce qui c'est passé entre ta sœur et votre père, mais pour ce que je connais d'elle, elle est épanouie, poursuivi-t-il en la regardant.

- Exactement, s'emporta la brune en se retournant brusquement vers lui. Tu ne sais rien, alors arrêtes d'essayer de comprendre.

Le jeune homme la vit se lever d'un bond et remarqua ses jointures blanchirent sous la force qu'elle exerçait en serrant les points. Il remarqua même une certaine colère dans le regard qu'elle lui jeta. Elle ne l'aimait pas, on dirait. Konohamaru pencha la tête sur le côté et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour se remettre les idées en place, devant ce regard glacial.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'essayais de comprendre, rétorqua finalement le brun.

La brune ne répondit rien, prise de court par cette réplique. À ce moment-là, le brun ne put s'empêcher de penser, que cette fille devait être pourri gâtée par ses parents.

- Je n'ai fais que citer un fait, ajouta-t-il. Ta sœur est tout sauf malheureuse ici et avec Naruto. En deux mois, je ne l'ai jamais vu sans son sourire timide. Bon sauf lorsqu'elle est soucieuse ou inquiète, mais faut dire qu'il y a beaucoup de casse-cou dans le coin, sourit-il.

La brune continua de le regarder sans parler. Il la déconcertait. En général, elle lisait les gens comme s'ils étaient des livres ouverts. Mais avec le brun, dès qu'elle croyait l'avoir comprit, il disait quelque chose qui allait à l'opposé.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai du ménage à faire, déclara Konohamaru en se levant.

Tranquillement, il prit la direction de la sortie du parc, les mains dans les poches de son manteau. Hanabi le regarda partir sans même essayer de le retenir. Lorsque le brun fut hors de son champ de vision, elle porta de nouveau son regard sur le couple. Ceux-ci marchaient vers la seconde sortie du parc. Est-ce que sa sœur était pareil lorsqu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de Naruto ? Sur cette question, l'ange reprit la direction de l'appartement de sa sœur. Comme il n'y avait personne à son arrivé, elle fit le tour de l'appartement, à la recherche de quelque chose qui prouverait le contraire des dires du brun. Mais elle ne trouva rien de compromettant. Il y avait quelques lettres d'amour écrites par Naruto pour Hinata et quelques photos d'eux. Mais jamais rien de trop osé. Lorsque son estomac grogna vers dix-huit heures, elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur à la recherche de nourriture. Hanabi attendrait que sa sœur revienne, pour pouvoir discuter avec elle et décider de ce qu'elle ferait ensuite. Pour passer le temps, elle ouvrit la télévision et essaya de comprendre son fonctionnement. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, elle trouva une série intéressante, « Mon ange gardian ». Hanabi ne faisait pas partie de cette caste sociale chez les anges, parce que son père en était le chef du paradis. Si sa sœur acceptait de reprendre sa place d'héritière, elle, elle deviendrait sa conseillère. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Elle aurait tellement voulu être née chez les anges de la seconde caste, comme l'était devenu son cousin Neji. Ce rêve qu'elle chérissait étant enfant, lui était revenu en regardant cette émission humoristique, avec une touche de moral pour les jeune. Elle comprenait mieux sa sœur de vouloir changer de vie. La brune fit par s'endormir dans la télévision allumée, en imaginant ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie, si elle avait été un ange gardian.

Lorsqu'Hinata et Naruto rentrèrent à quatre heures du matin, ils furent surpris de la voir encore là, endormit devant la télévision comme une vraie adolescente. La brune s'approcha de sa petite sœur avec un sourire ému et prit la couverture pour l'abrier. Le blond vint se placer derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Si elle pouvait être comme ça tout le temps, murmura-t-il.

Sa copine lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre, tout en lui jetant un regard noir. Auquel il répondit avec un sourire moqueur. Il l'embrassa amoureusement et l'emmena dans la chambre pour imiter la petite brunette.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ange & Démon (3****ème**** partie)**

Un jeune ange se massa le visage, après avoir eu une rencontre avec son oncle. Ses deux cousines avaient disparu dans le monde des humains, depuis presque cinq mois pour Hinata et trois pour Hanabi, et cette dernière n'avait jamais fait de rapport à son père. Puisqu'il allait être assigné à une humaine, son oncle lui avait demandé de faire une recherche et de le tenir au courant. Il était donc en train de préparer ses choses, pour vivre dans le monde des humains, pour garder à l'œil sa protégée et aussi pour découvrir ce qui était arrivé à ses cousines.

Il débarqua dans le monde des humains, à la fin du mois de mars. Il était trop tard pour être admit dans le même programme que sa protégée, mais avoir un travail dans le même restaurant, c'était possible. Le « _Little Mary_ » était un petit restaurant chic en plein essor et il recherchait un serveur. Ça tombait bien. Dès que l'entrevue fut passée, il se chercha un appartement dans le quartier. Bon, avec quelques tours de magie, il s'assurait d'avoir se qu'il voulait. Un petit trois et demi à un coin de rue du restaurant, et sur le chemin de sa protégée. Pendant la soirée, il s'installa et donna l'apparence d'un appartement de jeune adulte, avec rien de luxueux ou de dispendieux. Ce ne serait pas aussi confortable à ce qu'il était habitué, mais ce serait crédible. Et étant fraîchement débarqué, il n'avait ni téléphone, ni câble ou d'internet. Selon lui, seul le téléphone était vraiment utile et indispensable, mais il valait mieux tout prendre. Il devait passer pour un jeune homme de vingt et un ans après tout.

Le lendemain, il se rendit au restaurant pour le service du midi, soit à dix heures. La propriétaire, Konan, lui montra ce qu'il devait faire : montage des tables, service, commande, débarrasser les tables, faire payer les clients… La protégé de Neji arriva quinze minutes avant le début du chiffre, prête à travailler. Une grande brune, les cheveux attachée en deux chignons hauts, passa près d'eux en saluant sa boss et alla inscrire son arrivé sur sa carte de temps.

- Salut Tenten, la salua Konan. Je te présente Neji, le nouveau serveur.

- Salut, le salua la brune en lui serrant la main.

Le brun lui rendit son salut et ils allèrent prendre leur place derrière le comptoir. Chacun monta les dernières tables et attendirent que les premiers clients arrivent. Ce fut une journée normale et à quinze heures, Neji termina son premier chiffre au « _Little Mary_ ». Il attrapa son manteau et sorti du restaurant, suivi de près par sa protégé.

- Hey, Neji ! le héla la brune.

Ce dernier se retourna, surpris d'être apostropher ainsi.

- Oui ? fit-il.

- T'es nouveau en ville ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc. Je dis ça, parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu avant.

- Oui, je suis arrivé il y a quelques jours.

- T'arrives d'où ? demanda Tenten en marchant à ses côté.

Le brun dut réfléchir rapidement, car il n'avait pas prévu cette question. De quelle ville pouvait-il venir ? Konoha était voisin avec quelle ville déjà ?

- De Kiri. Je m'éloigne un peu de ma famille le temps des études.

- Tu arrives tôt pour l'école, s'étonna la jeune fille. Ou tard, ça dépend de comment on voit les choses, se reprit-t-elle avec un air songeur.

- Je préférais venir plus tôt pour économiser un peu et me familiariser avec la ville, s'empressa-t-il de justifier.

- Cool ! fit-t-elle au bout d'un moment. On va se voir demain midi.

Le brun n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer, qu'elle traversait la rue en courant, passant proche de se faire frapper. Maintenant il savait pourquoi elle avait besoin d'un ange gardian, elle était insouciante. Il préféra attendre qu'il y ait moins de circulation pour traverser et rentrer chez lui.

Oo0oO

Lorsqu'elle eut quitté Neji, Tenten couru un bon cinq minutes et arriva devant son appartement. Elle monta rapidement jusqu'à son étage et ouvrit sa porte à la volée. Ce qui eut le don de faire sursauter son colocataire, qui tomba en bas du divan. Le bruit qu'il fit en rencontrant le plancher, fit retourner la brune vers lui.

- Ça va Lee ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Ça ira mieux quand tu auras appris à ouvrir doucement la porte, marmonna Lee.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

- Rien, t'inquiète, se reprit-il en voyant qu'elle n'avait rien entendu.

Elle haussa les épaules et prit la direction de sa chambre. Elle déposa son manteau et sa sacoche sur la table en passant, attrapa du linge de rechange et fila dans la salle de bain. Tenten était une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans, insouciante et farfelue. Un vrai petit rayon de soleil pour son entourage, mais malheureusement, elle était aussi une source d'inquiétude en permanence. Assis dans le salon, Lee pouvait l'entendre chantonner « _Evacuate The Dancefloor_ » de Cascada. Sauf que pour son plus grand malheur, sa meilleure amie chantait cruellement faux.

- Pitié, personne ne peut lui apprendre à chanter ? gémit le jeune homme.

Vingt minutes plus tard, sa colocataire sortait de la salle d'eau, vêtu d'un jogging et d'un large t-shirt ayant appartenu à son père, et s'essuyant les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette.

- On mange quoi ce soir ? demanda-t-elle en regardant l'heure.

- Aucune idée, soupira son ami. Et en plus, je crois qu'on a oublié de faire l'épicerie, il ne reste que des nouilles instantané dans les placards.

La brune soupira de déception, tout en se prenant le ventre avec sa main droite. Ce dernier grognant son mécontentement.

- Toi, tu as à peine mangé avant d'aller travailler, devina Lee.

- Mon réveil n'a pas sonné et j'allais être en retard, alors j'ai juste attrapé une pomme avant de sortir en courant.

Ce fut le tour de son ami de soupirer, mais de découragement cette fois-ci. Elle pouvait tellement être tête en l'air des fois, ce dit-il.

- On fait livrer pour ce soir et demain je passerai à l'épicerie en revenant, proposa le jeune homme.

- Tu sais que je t'aime ? fit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire et une voix de gamine.

- Oui, malheureusement, sourit son meilleur ami.

Offusquée, la jeune femme attrapa un coussin et lui envoya en pleine face. Et c'était reparti pour une énième bataille entre eux. Bataille qui avait lieu en moyenne, une fois par jour. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent rapidement, lorsque l'estomac de Tenten se manifesta de nouveau. Avec un petit gémissement, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, en se tenant le ventre.

- Dis-moi qu'il nous reste quelque chose à grignoter. J'arriverai jamais à tenir jusqu'à la livraison.

- Surtout que je n'ai pas encore passé la commande, sourit le brun en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il revient avec un sac de biscuit au chocolat déjà à moitié entamer et lui tendit en se rasseyant sur le divan. Elle l'imita en attrapant la boîte et le jeune homme attrapa le téléphone sans fil sur la table près du divan et composa le numéro du restaurant où ils avaient l'habitude de commander. Faut aussi dire que c'était celui du père d'un ami. Le « _Kageman_ » était très réputé pour ses grosses portions à petit prix. Et de plus, il n'y avait pas meilleur repas au monde.

- Oui bonjour, ce serait pour une livraison.

La brune le regarda, un biscuit dans la bouche, comme une vraie gamine.

- Au 503, rue du fauve. 555-3420. Ce sera une grosse pizza toute garnie, avec une moyenne poutine. Oui se sera tout.

Après avoir remercié le serveur, le brun raccrocha en annonçant que se serait près dans environ quarante-cinq minutes.

- Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir faim, sourit la brune.

- Ça se réchauffe de la pizza, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules. Mais pas la poutine, ajouta-t-il avec une moue dégoûtée.

Sa meilleure amie acquiesça de la tête, un second biscuit en bouche.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un bon film à la télévision ce soir ? demanda la jeune femme.

Le brun haussa les épaules et prit la télécommande pour regarder. « Zizanie dans le Bronx » ? Génial, ils adoraient les films de Jackie Chan.

Oo0oO

Lorsqu'il fut de retour à son appartement, Neji s'allongea sur son canapé et regarda le plafond. Il n'éprouvait pas l'envie d'écouter la télévision, ni celle de naviguer sur internent. Au bout d'un moment, l'ange se redressa et reprit son manteau pour aller explorer la ville. Et s'il avait de la chance, peut-être tomberait-il sur ses cousines. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas, elles n'étaient peut-être pas dans ce coin de la ville. C'est donc bredouille, qu'il rentra chez lui.

Le lendemain, en ce dimanche matin ensoleillé, l'ange gardien marchait tranquillement vers le restaurant. Il devait être environ dix heures et quart et c'est pour ça qu'il prit son temps. Lorsqu'il fut rendu à l'intersection où il devait traverser, il entendit des pas de course derrière lui. Croyant que c'était quelqu'un de pressé, il ne se retourna pas, mais vu que la personne sembla s'être arrêtée derrière lui, il finit par jeter un coup d'œil. Il tomba sur sa protégée, qui le regardait avec un grand sourire.

- Je n'étais pas sûre si c'était toi, alors je n'ai pas osé t'apostropher, avoua-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Le brun la salua et reporta son attention sur la lumière. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir changer pour les laisser traverser. Lorsqu'il senti Tenten le contourner, il ressenti une sorte de pincement au ventre. Un avertissement ! La jeune femme prit son élan pour traverser et elle n'avait pas fait trois pas, que Neji l'attrapait par la taille pour la tirer vers l'arrière. Elle avait été à un cheveu de se faire renverser par une voiture, qui fonça sur un lampadaire. L'homme à l'intérieur sortit en se laissant tomber au sol. Des gens accoururent pour l'aider et l'ange pu entendre clairement que les freins de sa voiture ne répondaient plus. Malgré que la veille, la brune ait failli se faire frapper en traversant la rue à la course, il n'avait pas ressenti se pincement au ventre. Il n'avait donc rien à craindre pour sa protégée, cette fois-là. De son côté, Tenten réalisait qu'elle avait frôlé la mort et que c'était grâce à son nouveau collègue, si elle était toujours en vie.

- Merci, je t'en dois une, fit-elle en se retournant vers l'ange.

Ce dernier posa son regard sur sa protégée et lui déclara que c'était normal, mais qu'elle devrait faire plus attention à l'avenir. En regardant sa montre, les yeux et la bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent en grand, lorsqu'elle vit l'heure.

- Merde, on va être en retard ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle attrapa Neji par le bras et l'entraîna en courant vers le restaurant. Ils eurent de la chance que la circulation ait ralentie à cause de l'accident, sinon la traversée aurait été plus dangereuse. Mais ils arrivèrent en un seul morceau et miraculeusement à l'heure. La journée se passa sans trop de problème. Seule une fois, Tenten trébucha contre un sac à main, qui traînait. Elle s'étala de tout son long sur le plancher et ses assiettes volèrent dans les airs, faisant gicler la nourriture sur les gens autour d'elle. Ce trouvant à quelques pas d'elle, Neji réussit à rattraper deux des trois assiettes, la dernière s'écrasant à ses pieds. Il eut quelques applaudissements pour son exploit, mais Konan n'en faisait pas partie. Elle fit signe au brun d'aller en cuisine pour aller repasser la commande au chef et à Tenten de nettoyer son dégât.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant vers quinze heures, la brune semblait découragée et l'ange tenta de la réconforter. Mais ça ne faisait pas partie de ses talents. Elle lui avoua que ce n'état pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait et ce, même dans d'autres restaurants où elle avait travaillé dans le passé. Arrivé à la lumière où ils traversaient, Tenten attendit, l'épisode du matin encore frais dans son esprit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement du jeune homme, la brune lui souhaita bonne semaine, puisque durant la semaine, elle ne travaillait pas au restaurant. Ce soir-là, et comme tous les autres de la semaine, Neji tenta de retrouver ses cousines dans la ville. Mais il ne semblait pas chercher dans les bons quartiers, puisqu'il rentrait toujours bredouille. Jusqu'au vendredi soir.

Il devait être dans les alentours de vingt heures et l'ange gardien se promenait sur une rue de restaurations rapides, de bistros et de bars. Il se fit aborder par une bande de cinq voyous. Avec sa stature svelte et ses longs cheveux, ils le prenaient pour un homosexuel et ils voulaient le passer à tabac. Étant un ange, il était contre toute forme de violence et n'avait donc jamais appris à se défendre. Par instinct, il porta ses bras devant son visage. Mais au final, il se prit plusieurs coups dans le ventre, qui lui coupèrent le souffle. Une voix grave, et limite autoritaire, résonna à quelques pas d'eux et ses assaillants arrêtèrent de le frapper, pour s'adresser à son sauveur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, les ploucs ? fit l'un des voyous.

Le brun abaissa un peu ses bras, pour observer ses sauveurs. Un peu plus à l'avant, un gars dans la vingtaine, avec des cheveux noirs et un corps musclé bien apparent malgré son manteau, et la seconde personne, plus petite, avait le visage caché sous la capuche de son gilet.

- Lâchez-le et on ne vous bottera pas les fesses, fit le premier sur un ton moqueur.

- Répètes un peu ! s'emporta le chef des voyous.

Trois des cinq assaillants de l'ange se jetèrent sur les deux arrivants, les autres restèrent sur Neji. Les deux plus costaud s'en prirent au brun, qui les étala rapidement et sans aucune difficulté. Et son ami, maintenait au sol son adversaire avec une clef de bras. Ceux qui tenaient encore l'ange, le lâchèrent et s'enfuirent sans se retourner. Le plus petit de ses sauveurs s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Ça va Neji ? demanda ce dernier.

- Tenten ? fit Neji en reconnaissant sa voix.

La jeune femme abaissa sa capuche, laissant voir ses cheveux bruns qui dégringolèrent sur ses épaules. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle lui présenta son meilleur ami et colocataire Lee. Ils étaient en route pour rejoindre des amis dans un club et ils l'invitèrent à venir avec eux. Quelques glaçons pour ses ecchymoses ne lui feraient pas de mal, déclara Tenten en riant. Pendant qu'ils marchaient vers le « Paradise Club », Neji ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire, que les humains étaient violents et cupides. Ils n'hésitaient jamais à se battre, voler et même tuer. À quoi bon continuer de les protéger, quand ils ne prenaient même pas la peine d'évoluer. Si ça n'avait pas été de la mission personnelle d'Hiashi, il serait probablement rentré au ciel dès le lendemain.

- Tu vas voir, Maya est très gentille, commença raconter la brune. Et ce soir, le groupe « Black Devil » vient jouer. Ils sont écœurants !

- Écœurant ? répéta le brune, incertain de comprendre le sens du terme.

- Elle veut dire génial, sourit Lee.

Ils ne mirent que deux minutes, pour arriver au club de cette Maya. Malgré que le bar ne soit pas encore ouvert pour le public, Tenten ne se gêna pas pour entrer. L'ange regarda les deux amis saluer les quelques personnes présentes. Soit trois des membres du groupe et leur agent, et la propriétaire des lieux. La brune lui présenta les quatre bruns et la rousse, qu'il salua par politesse. La dernière lui apporta un sac de glace, qu'il apposa sur ses côtés par principe, bien qu'il n'en ait déjà plus besoin. Il écoutait distraitement les conversations, quand le téléphone sonna et Maya alla répondre.

- Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Tenten en voyant le visage de la barmaid.

- C'était Naruto. Ils vont arriver en retard, Hinata et lui.

Soudainement, Neji fut plus attentif à la conversation. Était-il possible que cette Hinata soit sa cousine ? se demanda l'ange.

- Comment ça ? demanda à son tour Sai. Quand je l'ai appelé cet après-midi, tout allait bien.

- Ils ont eu un dégât d'eau, alors ils tentent de tout éponger avant de partir.

- Bah à trois, ça devrait être rapide, ricana Kiba.

- Encore plus, si Konohamaru se joint à eux, ajouta Lee.

L'envie de quitter discrètement le bar, s'envola soudainement de Neji. À coup sûr, il reverrait Hinata d'ici une heure ou deux. Celle-ci arriva après un peu plus d'une heure, accompagnée de sa sœur et de deux garçons. Un blond qui la tenait par la taille et un brun qui tenait la main d'Hanabi. En l'apercevant, les yeux des deux sœurs s'écarquillèrent de frayeur. Même Naruto eut un mouvement de recule, en ressentant l'énergie d'un autre ange et à la vue de sa ressemblance avec les deux sœurs Hyuuga. De son côté, Tenten remarquait pour la première fois, la ressemblance entre la barmaid et son nouveau collègue.

- Neji ! s'exclama l'aînée Hyuuga, mal à l'aise. Ça fait longtemps que tu es à Konoha ?

- Environ une semaine. Et vous deux ?

- Environ cinq mois pour moi et trois pour Hanabi.

- Vous êtes de la même famille ? demanda Konohamaru.

- Cousins, répondit Hanabi. Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Un peu plus d'un an.

La cadette évitait consciencieusement le regard de Neji, se rappelant de leur dernière rencontre, avant qu'il retourne terminer sa formation d'ange gardien. Elle, la droite et obéissante fille d'Hiashi Hyuuga, n'avait jamais donné de nouvelles depuis son arrivée sur terre. Une seule semaine l'avait complètement changée. Dès janvier, elle s'était inscrite à la même école que Konohamaru, en science humaine puisqu'elle ignorait ce qu'elle pourrait aimer. Et elle adorait apprendre de nouvelles choses. De plus, ça allait bientôt faire un mois qu'elle fréquentait le brun.

- C'est vrai, il s'est passé…bien des choses durant cette dernière année, concéda Neji.

Le fait qu'Hinata fugue était surprenant, mais pas celui qu'elle se plaise chez les humains. Sauf peut-être la partie où elle sort avec un démon. À l'inverse, Hanabi aurait très bien pu fuguer, si elle avait été à la place de sa sœur. Et jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait toujours trouvé que les humains manquaient d'évolution, tout comme lui. Un léger malaise s'installa, mais les humains de la pièce ne s'en rendirent pas vraiment compte et ils poursuivirent leurs conversations. Au bout d'un moment, le groupe alla se préparer pour jouer et les trois anges s'éloignèrent pour discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Tenten passe près d'eux et surprenne leur conversation.

- Comment crois-tu que ton père va réagir, quand il apprendra que tu fréquentes un démon ? s'emporta Neji. Et toi, un humain ? ajouta-il en regardant Hanabi. Deux anges de classe supérieur, qui s'abaissent à…à...

La brune s'arrêta dans sa marche, en entendant son collègue s'emporter et critiquer ses cousines. Mais elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre l'utilisation de certains termes. Que voulait-il dire par démon, humain et ange ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as jamais pu enfreindre le moindre règlement, répliqua rageusement Hinata. Mon père n'a jamais cru en moi, il m'a toujours rabaissé… Ici, j'ai un emploi, un logement, un copain et des amis. Je n'ai aucun compte à rendre et si mon père veut me forcer à retourner au paradis, il devra faire le chemin jusqu'ici et me traîner de force.

Une veine ressorti sur la tempe du brun et poings serrés, il s'apprêtait à frapper sa cousine de blasphème raisin, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. À la surprise des trois anges, une voix emplie de déception retentit derrière eux. Tenten n'en revenait pas, que Neji puisse agir et penser ainsi.

- Pour qui tu te prends, pour leur dicter leur conduite ? s'exclama la brune avec un trémolo dans la voix.

Elles sont assez responsables pour faire leurs propres choix ! Et si elles veulent vivre parmi les…humains, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, termina-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Après cette tirade, elle poursuivit son chemin jusqu'aux toilettes, où elle se rendait et s'appuya contre la porte. Son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine et ses yeux qui laissaient échapper des larmes… Elle devait se ressaisir avant de retourner auprès de son meilleur ami. Il la connaissait trop, pour ne pas remarquer qu'elle était perturbée. Lorsqu'elle sorti des toilettes, le club avait commencé à se remplir, Hinata avait pris place derrière le bar et souriait comme si de rien n'était. Hanabi était assise avec Konohamaru à une extrémité du bar, à discuter avec Sai. Le groupe se trouvait sur scène et jouait une pièce énergique assez populaire. Arrivée à la hauteur de Lee, la jeune femme chercha Neji du regard, mais il ne se trouvait plus dans le club.

En fait, après l'intervention de sa protégée, l'ange avait préféré rentrer. Déjà qu'elle semblait avoir découvert leur identité, elle semblait le détester. Ou du moins, il avait baissé dans son estime. Pas fort pour un ange gardien, soupira-t-il. Neji se creusa les méninges pour arranger ça. Aucun risque qu'il communique avec son oncle. Si ce dernier apprenait que sa protégée avait découvert qu'il était un ange, il serait démis de ses fonctions. Et s'il donnait le lieu de résidence de ses cousines pour qu'il vienne les chercher lui-même, à coup sûr, Tenten ne lui adresserait plus la parole. Il devait donc lui parler le plus tôt possible. De préférence, avant de travailler le lendemain, car durant ou après, ça risquait d'être tendu. Pour se changer les idées, il alluma la télévision et zappa les chaînes, jusqu'à tomber sur cette émission, où un ange tente de rendre populaire un adolescent. Il ne cachait pas son identité, utilisait ses pouvoir à tout va… C'était tout le contraire de la réalité, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

À son réveille le lendemain, Tenten était confuse. Avait-elle vraiment le droit de critiquer Neji ? Cette histoire ne la concernait pas après tout. Il valait mieux qu'elle lui laisse la chance de s'expliquer. Et pourquoi ne pas lui demander une explication sur sa « venue » sur terre. S'il était un ange, il devait avoir une excellente raison, se dit-elle. En regardant l'heure, ses yeux se révulsèrent à la vue du neuf heures trente-cinq, que son réveil affichait. Elle avait le don pour oublier de mettre l'alarme le vendredi soir, gémit-elle. Au pas de course, elle s'habilla, attrapa une brioche sur la table, que Lee semblait avoir laissé là pour elle et sorti en vitesse de l'appartement. Les deux seuls moments où elle ralenti le rythme, ce fut à la lumière dangereuse, comme elle commençait à l'appeler, et à quelques pas du restaurant. Puis-je vous dire que c'est difficile de manger en même temps que courir. Le nombre de fois qu'elle avait failli s'étouffé ou bien d'échapper son maigre déjeuner, ne se comptait plus sur les doigts de chacune de ses mains. Dix heures moins cinq, elle entra dans le restaurant, le souffle court après sa course matinale. Konan ne se gêna pas pour la taquiner sur le fait, qu'il n'y avait que les samedis, où elle arrivait essoufflé. Malheureusement, à cause de ça, Neji ne pu lui parler. Mais à sa surprise, entre deux commandes, Tenten lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille, qu'ils devaient se parler à la fin de leur journée de travail.

La brune enfilait son manteau, quand l'ange entra dans le vestiaire pour limiter. Ils allèrent se chercher quelque chose à manger dans un dépanneur et prirent place dans un parc, à l'écart pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. Un malaise s'installa, aucun des deux ne savaient comment commencer. Après un assez long moment de silence, le brun se décida. Mais ça ne sorti pas comme il l'aurait souhaité.

- Tu as entendu quoi exactement hier ? Parce que c'était assez mouvementé entre nous et la voix a rapidement…

- Je t'ai surtout entendu les réprimander sur leur choix de copain, le coupa-t-elle. L'une avec un démon et l'autre avec un humain, poursuivit-elle d'une frappe sans le regarder. Avec l'utilisation du terme « humain » comme si c'était un sacrilège, j'en déduis que vous n'en êtes pas. Et vue que tu les as nommées comme étant des anges, j'en déduis que tu en es un aussi. C'est plutôt la raison de vos venus sur terre qui m'échappe.

N'ayant que très peu respiré durant sa tirade, la jeune femme prit une grande respiration, devant le regard surpris de son collègue. Finalement, elle n'avait pas vraiment comprit de quoi ils parlaient, mais les termes qu'il avait utilisé, lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille sur leur vraie identité.

- J'aurais presque préféré que se soit le contraire, soupira-t-il.

La brune ne comprit pas du tout, se qu'il voulait dire par « préféré le contraire ». Devant son incompréhension, Neji s'expliqua :

- Je veux dire, que j'aurais préféré que tu saches le pourquoi de notre présence ici et non nos vraies origines. Ça va vraiment m'attirer des ennuis, soupira-t-il pour lui-même.

À ce moment-là, elle regretta de ne pas pouvoir revenir dans le temps et de se mêler de ses oignions. Elle et sa foutu curiosité, se frappa-t-elle mentalement. Malheureusement, elle avait affreusement envie de connaître leurs raisons respectives d'être ici. Voyant sa protégée se gratter l'arrière de la tête, les yeux fixés sur le sol, l'ange devina qu'elle était curieuse et voulait maintenant connaître le pourquoi.

- Hinata s'est enfuie du ciel, il y a cinq mois. Son père a demandé à sa sœur de venir la chercher, deux mois plus tard, mais elle n'a jamais redonné de nouvelle.

- Et il t'a demandé de venir les chercher ? cru-t-elle comprendre en le voyant s'arrêter.

- En partie.

Le brun préféra s'arrêter là, ne sachant pas comment lui révéler totalement sa véritable identité.

- Tu te souviens de dimanche passé ? commença-t-il. Il y a une raison, pour que je t'ais tiré vers l'arrière juste à temps. Parce qu'en réalité, je n'ai ni vu, ni entendu la voiture.

La jeune femme ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Était-il voyant ? se demanda-t-elle.

- Au départ, je devais déjà venir ici en…mission, poursuivit l'ange. Je ne suis pas ange de classe supérieur comme mes cousines et la dernière année, je l'ai passé à terminer ma formation d'ange gardien. Que j'ai terminé, i peine deux semaines, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

- Ange gardien ? répéta la brune sans être sûre d'avoir comprit.

- Qui est-ce qui traverse les rues sans regarder de chaque côté ? fit remarquer Neji en lui lançant un regard moqueur.

- Je regarde, mais considère que la voiture est suffisamment loin, pour traverser à la course, répliqua-t-elle avant que toute l'information ne grimpe à son cerveau. Attends ! s'exclama-t-elle ensuite. T'es là à cause de moi ?

Son protecteur eut presque envie de rire, en voyant son air ébahi. Elle était tellement impulsive, qu'elle ne réfléchissait pas toujours avant de commencer à parler ou à agir.

- Selon toi ? Si la session n'avait pas été déjà bien entamée, il aurait fallu que je m'inscrive dans le même programme que toi.

Devant lui, Tenten commença à rire sans réussir à se calmer. Ce qui eut le don de perturber son ange gardien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda-t-il.

- Je t'imaginais en justaucorps, en train de faire des pirouettes et des grands jetés, réussit-elle à articuler.

Vu qu'il ne pouvait pas s'inscrire à l'université au mois de mars, il n'avait pas porté attention au programme qu'elle avait choisi. Dans un sens, il était bien heureux de ne pas avoir eu à s'inscrire en danse.

- Il est vrai que je suis bien heureux de jouer les serveurs, plutôt que les danseurs.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils rirent et Tenten posa toutes sortes de questions au brun, curieuse d'en connaître plus sur le ciel. Jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de la jeune femme se mette à sonner. Elle regarda rapidement l'écran, puis se tourna vers son protecteur.

- Est-ce que tu es bien occupé ce soir ?

- Non, pourquoi ? fit-il, prit de court.

- Je vais te montrer, que ce n'est pas tous les humains qui sont irrécupérables, sourit la jeune femme.

La curiosité l'emporta et Neji la suivi dans les rues de la ville, jusqu'à une grande bâtisse, où il y était inscrit « L'or de la sagesse ». Il fut surpris en entrant, de découvrir que sa protégée l'avait entraîné dans un foyer pour personnes âgées. Celle-ci se dirigea vers la réception et se présenta. L'ange la regarda revenir vers lui et le tirer à sa suite, sans rien lui expliquer.

- Tenten ! fit-il en s'arrêtant. Tu peux m'expliquer se qu'on fait ici ?

- On est presque arrivé et dès que tu vas voir, tu vas comprendre.

Ils traversèrent une double porte et pénétrèrent dans une grande salle de séjour. Les yeux du jeune homme se promenèrent de gauche à droite, observant le regroupement de gens, qui si trouvaient. Une vingtaine de personnes du troisième âgées et quelques adolescents leur tenant compagnie. Du bénévolat ? comprit Neji.

- Ah, le voilà ! fit sa protégée en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

- Qui ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Elle ne répondit pas et le tira vers un vieil homme, qui leur tournait le dos et dont ses cheveux gris descendaient jusqu'aux reins. La jeune femme le contourna pour lui faire face.

- Bonjour Mifune, sourit-elle en s'accroupissant.

- Ma petite Tenten, lui rendit-il son sourire.

- Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? s'enquit la brune.

- Monotone, soupira le vieil homme. J'ai encore perdu au bingo du vendredi.

- Vous allez voir, un jour, ce sera vous qui l'emporterez.

Un petit rire fit tressauter les épaules de l'aîné et Tenten l'accompagna avec son rire cristallin. En se calmant, elle fit signe à Neji de la rejoindre, pour qu'elle puisse le présenter au vieil homme.

- Mifune, je vous présente mon nouveau collègue de travail, Neji. Et il pense exactement comme vous, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Devant cette réplique, l'interpellé fronça les sourcils.

- Lui aussi il trouve que la nouvelle génération est violente et irrespectueuse.

- Ça pour être violente et irrespectueuse, elle l'est ! s'emporta Mifune. Dans mon temps…

Durant plusieurs minutes, le vieil homme déblatéra sur la guerre, l'école, le travail et ainsi de suite. Quand l'ange portait son regard sur sa protégée, il la voyait sourire en écoutant attentivement les histoires de Mifune et son regard était attendri. Puis en regardant autour d'eux Neji vit que c'était ainsi pour chaque bénévole. Certain jouait aux carte, d'autres aux échecs ou encore aux dames. Quelques uns lisaient les journaux ou des livres à leur aîné. Tenten avait raison, il y avait encore des jeunes qui pensaient à leurs aïeuls.

Au bout d'une heure, à l'approche des dix-sept heures, les infirmières du foyer annoncèrent qu'il était l'heure du souper et tous les jeunes dans la pièce souhaitèrent une bonne soirée à leur aîné. Tenten annonça qu'ils n'avaient pas terminé leur « virée » et elle l'entraîna de nouveau à sa suite. Une rue plus loin, elle le fit entrer dans un centre communautaire, où de longues tables remplissaient la salle principale et que plusieurs personnes déposaient des plats sur une table principale.

- Que dirais-tu de servir un repas aux sans-abri ? Lui annonça Tenten avec un nouveau sourire moqueur.

Neji était de nouveau étonné, de voir autant de gens prêt à aider ceux qui sont dans le besoin. La brune salua certaines personnes avec une accolade et voyant qu'il ne l'avait pas suivi, elle lui fit signe de s'approcher. Les présentations se firent rapidement et dès que la place fut emplie de gens sans argent, vêtus de vêtements sals et déchirés, ils se mirent tous derrière la table et leur servirent leur souper. L'ange constata que même dans la vingtaine et plus, des gens pouvaient prendre trois ou quatre heures de leur journée pour offrir un repas à des gens moins fortunés qu'eux. Dans les alentours de dix-neuf heures trente, tout le monde avait été servi et les responsables de la soupe populaire, leur offrirent un repas pour le remercier. Assis un peu à l'écart, Tenten lui demanda comment il avait trouvé ça.

- Je suis étonné, que des adolescents prennent du temps pour aller passer du temps avec des personnes âgées, commenta-t-il. Et que d'autres occupent trois heures de leur samedi, à nourrir les plus démunis.

Avec toute cette violence dans les rues, il est étonnant de voir encore des personnes prêtes à aider son prochain.

- Il faut de l'obscurité, pour mieux apprécier la lumière, déclara la jeune femme. Comme l'a si bien dit un philosophe, dont j'ai complètement oublié le nom, ajouta-t-elle en diminuant graduellement le volume sous la gêne.

Le brun eut envie de rire devant cette dernière phrase. Mais en même temps, il était très facile d'oublier qui avait dit quoi, avec le nombre de philosophe qu'il y avait eu dans l'histoire.

- Quelqu'un que je connais, m'a déjà dit : « Malgré toute la noirceur que les gens peuvent faire preuve, tout le monde à du bon en lui. » Par exemple, ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne n'est pas croyante et ne croit pas à l'abstinence, que c'est une mauvaise personne. Elle a seulement l'esprit plus ouvert aux expériences.

Neji était d'accord avec le début de son monologue, mais pour ce qui était du sexe avant le mariage, en tant qu'ange, il était contre. Les jeunes de nos jours n'avaient plus ce problème d'éthique, puisque le mariage n'était plus une obligation. Alors il préféra ne faire aucun commentaire là-dessus. Malgré le silence soutenu du brun, Tenten n'avait aucun mal pour meubler une conversation à elle seule. Encore moins, quand une de ses amies s'approcha d'eux. Une grande blonde au teint hâlé, qui avait attaché ses cheveux en quatre couettes derrière sa tête. Ses deux yeux couleurs sapins semblèrent le sonder, lorsqu'elle prit place à la droite de la brune. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'il ressentit une aura particulière. Ni démonique, ni angélique. Mais il n'arrivait pas à déceler quoi.

- Salut, j'appelle Temari, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Neji, fit-il à son tour.

Les deux jeunes femmes entamèrent une conversation, que l'ange se contenta d'écouter d'une oreille distraite, tout en essayant de deviner ce que la blonde était vraiment. Et il le découvrit rapidement, lorsque Tenten s'absenta pour aller aux toilettes.

- Je me doutais bien qu'un ange serait bientôt mis sur le chemin de ma Tenten, déclara-t-elle soudainement.

Le visage du brun se décomposa en l'entendant. Comment avait-elle fait pour le deviner ?

- Mon odeur ne te dit rien, je me trompe ? poursuivit-elle.

- Tu es quoi ?

- Mi-ange gardien, mi-humaine. Mon père a fait un enfant à la sœur de son protéger, sourit la blonde. Il a ensuite été banni et transformé en humain, mais j'ai été conçu avant, donc…

- Comment ce fait-il que je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce que tu es à ton odeur ?

- Je vis chez les humains depuis ma naissance, alors mon odeur d'ange gardien s'est comme qui dirait transformé. Je suis donc difficilement repérable par les anges et les démons.

Neji n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, que Tenten revint s'asseoir à la table et expliquer ce qui était prévue après, pour leur petite virée. La blonde déclara qu'elle passait son tour et l'ange suivit sa protéger dans les rues de la ville. Et resta bouche bée, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant une église. Des gens commençaient déjà à y entrer et la brune le tira à l'intérieur. Elle prit place à une extrémité des bancs du font, près d'un couple de son âge. Le garçon avait les cheveux roux avec un style gothique, et la jeune fille portait ses cheveux bruns en une coupe carrée avec un style plus classique. Les opposés s'attirent, se dit Neji en prenant place à la droite de sa collègue.

- Salut Tenten, fit la brunette.

- Salut Matsuri, Gaara. Je vous présente Neji, c'est mon nouveau collègue au restaurant.

Les trois amis de la brune se saluèrent et la conversation commença entre les deux filles. Encore une fois, Neji se contenta d'écouter la conversation sans y participer. Ce qui était le cas de l'autre jeune homme, qui se contentait de hocher la tête lorsqu'on sollicitait son appuie.

- Au fait Gaara, tu ne devais pas venir à la soupe populaire ce soir ? demanda Tenten au bout d'un moment.

- C'est ma faute, répondit à sa place Matsuri. Mes parents nous avaient invités à souper.

- J'espère que ma sœur n'a pas fait trop de grabuge, répliqua le roux avec un sourire moqueur.

- T'inquiète, Temari ne fait pas que des bêtises en ton absence.

À cette phrase, l'ange gardien porta une plus grande attention sur l'ami de sa protégée. Il est le frère cadet de cette Temari ? en resta-t-il étonné. Il n'avait pas entendu souvent des histoires de ce genre. En fait, jamais personne ne lui avait parlé de ce genre de cas durant sa formation. Neji savait que les anges gardiens étaient bannis du paradis, s'ils avaient une quelconque liaison avec une humaine, mais il ignorait que ceux-ci étaient transformés en humain.

- Et Kankuro, il va bien ? poursuivi la jeune femme, ce qui le ramena à la réalité.

- Père est toujours déçu de son choix de carrière, mais il va bien. Les cours que donnent l'école de Suna semblent le passionné.

- Faudra bien que votre père s'y fasse un jour, soupira Tenten.

- De plus, je ne vois pas le mal à vouloir fabriquer des jouets pour les enfants, ajouta Matsuri.

- Je suis bien d'accord, acquiesça la danseuse. Les parents sont supposer nous encourager dans nos choix, pas nous les reprocher à vie. Comment veulent-ils qu'on apprenne, s'ils nous couvent continuellement ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres du couple, pendant que l'ange cogitait sur toutes ces informations. Ou plutôt, tous ces points de vue qui lui semblaient censés. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de partager le sien, que la messe débuta. En regardant autour de lui pour la première fois depuis leur arrivé, Neji constata qu'il y avait plus de monde qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Bien que la moitié devait être constitué de personnes du troisième âge, il y avait quand même plusieurs adolescents. Il en reconnu même quelques uns croisés au foyer ou au centre communautaire. À ce moment-là, le brun ne regardait plus sa protégée de la même façon. Bien qu'elle ait une philosophie de vie différente de la sienne, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait tout d'une bonne personne, toujours prête à aider son prochain. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas nombreux, quelques représentants de la nouvelle génération passaient une partie de leur temps libre à faire des bonnes actions exemptes de toutes arrière-pensées.

La messe terminée, Tenten salua ses deux amis et entraina son collègue à l'extérieur. La soirée n'était pas encore terminée. Au bout de quelques minutes, Neji commença à se repérer et reconnu le quartier où se trouvait le « _Paradise Club_ ».

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que j'y aille, l'arrêta-t-il lorsqu'il aperçu le bar.

La brune se retourna vers lui, étonnée, puis regarda vers le bar. Malgré la distance, on pouvait clairement entendre la musique rock du groupe « _Black Devil_ ».

- Si je t'ai emmené ici, ce n'est pas pour faire la fête comme tout le monde, lui confia-t-elle. J'ai quelque chose à te faire voir, qui pourrait te faire changer d'opinion sur bien des choses, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton mystérieux.

L'ange tenta de la dissuader de l'entrainer à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, pas encore prêt à refaire face à l'une de ses cousines après leur dispute de la dernière fois. Mais il découvrit qu'il était difficile de dire non très longtemps à sa protégée. Une vraie tête de mule. Il se fit donc tiré de force par la brune et le bruit vint lui vriller les tympans. En plus du groupe qui jouait sur scène, la foule juste devant n'arrêtait pas de crier. Tenten lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena à l'opposé du bar, sur une banquette à l'extrémité gauche de la salle, de sorte qu'ils faisaient face au bar. Neji regarda la jeune femme à ses côté, intrigué par ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer.

- Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois regarder, mais derrière le bar, lui déclara-t-elle en se penchant vers lui pour qu'il l'entende.

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle voulait qu'il regarde, il tourna quand même la tête vers le bar. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était la gérante rousse qu'il avait déjà rencontré, un homme brun aux airs endormis et sa cousine, qui servaient les clients. Qu'était-il supposé voir et qui devait lui faire d'opinion sur bien des choses ? se demandait-ils. Déjà voir sa cousine, un ange de premier rang, jouer les barmaids dans un bar comme tout humain à la recherche d'argent, lui déplaisait.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me montrer, avoua-t-il en se penchant à l'oreille de Tenten.

- Regarde-la bien, insista cette dernière. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose de changé ?

En soupirant, il reporta son regard sur Hinata, à la recherche de se détail qui ne semblait pas vouloir lui sauter aux yeux. Jusqu'à ce que Maya passe derrière elle et lui parle. Un sourire éclatant étira les lèvres de sa cousine, qui se mit à rire en continuant de servir les clients. Le regardant du coin de l'œil, Tenten vit le changement dans l'expression de son ange gardien. Il passa désintéressement à la surprise. Elle avait vu juste, la jeune barmaid avait pris de l'assurance depuis son arrivé et se laisser un peu plus aller. Ce n'était plus des sourires gênés ou forcés qui s'étirait sur son visage. Lorsqu'elle souriait, la sincérité ce ressentait à des mètres à la ronde. L'ange n'était plus effacée comme dans le passé, au contraire, elle était devenue lumineuse.

- Peu importe comment ça ce passe chez vous, ici elle s'est épanouie et j'ai assisté à cette métamorphose, confia Tenten.

Neji se tourna vers elle et l'observa un moment sans savoir quoi dire. C'est vrai, Hinata semblait épanouie. Et même Hanabi, pour le peu qu'il avait vu la dernière fois, semblait heureuse. Tenten lui proposa à boire et elle se leva pour se diriger vers le bar. L'ange la regarda s'éloigner, pendant que le groupe laissait place à un DJ pour reste de la nuit. Après tout, il approchait onze heures. C'était l'heure de danser pour les clients du club. La brune passa rapidement sa commande au seul garçon derrière le bar, qu'elle semblait bien connaître et elle revient rapidement avec deux verres de jus d'orange.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ai demandé à Shikamaru de mettre moins de Vodka dans ton verre, dit-elle en lui tendant un verre.

- Tu le connais bien ? demanda-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

- Shikamaru ? Bien sûr, on a été dans la même classe jusqu'à ce qu'on termine le secondaire. C'est un scientifique et non un artiste. Nos chemins se sont séparés avec nos choix de carrière, termina Tenten en riant légèrement.

La jeune femme lui proposa de rester encore un moment avant de rentrer. Elle aimait bien profiter de la musique, même si elle n'allait pas danser.

- Je ne te retiens pas, tu peux y aller si tu en as envie, lui répliqua-t-il.

- Ça va, t'inquiète, assura-t-elle. De toute façon, j'ai mon verre à finir, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Ils restèrent une bonne trentaine de minutes à observer les gens dans le bar, en échangeant que très peu de mot. Neji regardait plus qu'il ne parlait. Voir tout ce monde se déhanché, et se frotter les uns aux autres, le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise. Il était loin de son élément et il se demandait comment Hinata pouvait travailler ici tous les soirs et comment Hanabi pouvait venir ici pour passer le temps. Ça lui était impossible à comprendre.

Un peu avant minuit, Tenten se leva et lui proposa d'y aller. Elle n'était pas aveugle, elle voyait bien qu'il était resté tendu tout le long, inconfortable à la vue des mœurs légères de la nouvelle génération. Sorti du bar, l'air frais leur fouetta le visage, les réveillant un peu plus au passage. Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de la brune se fit dans le silence, le brun complètement absorbé dans ses pensées. Pour la première fois de son existence, il se remettait en question. Il avait toujours eu une aversion pour les humains, les trouvant violents et barbares, se débauchant de vils succubes et incube. Il avait accepté son rôle d'ange gardien, car il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, tout en espérant secrètement que son protégé ne serait pas ainsi. Bien que Tenten n'ait pas tout à fait la même vision que lui sur certains points, elle n'était pas mauvaise. Au contraire, elle lui avait prouvé en une soirée qu'elle pouvait faire preuve d'une générosité sans borne, tout en lui faisant découvrir que d'autres l'étaient tout autant. Voir plus.

Arrivés devant l'immeuble Tenten, celle-ci lui proposa de monter pour se réchauffer un peu. L'ange fut tenté de refuser, puisqu'il ne ressentait pas vraiment le froid, mais il accepta. Il devait avouer être intrigué de voir à quoi ressemblait l'appartement de sa protégée. Troisième étage, porte 303, la brune inséra sa clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Neji la suivi en regardant autour de lui. Ils étaient dans le salon, où le colocataire de la jeune femme s'était endormi devant la télévision, un livre d'histoire ouvert comme oreiller. La brune soupira en secouant la tête et enleva sa veste et ses souliers. Elle s'approcha de son meilleur ami et lui secoua doucement l'épaule.

- Lee, ton livre à cinquante dollars va gondoler sous avec ta bave.

L'endormi se contenta de remuer la tête, froissant au passage la page qui s'était collée à son visage. Tenten soupira de nouveau et pinça le jeune homme au niveau du cou. Ce qui eu pour effet de le réveillé en sursaut et de se redressé d'un coup, abimant au passage la feuille dont une partie était restée collée à sa joue.

- Oh Tenten, tu es rentrée ? la remarqua-t-il.

- Et toi tu viens de briser ton livre sur l'histoire des civilisations, qui t'a couté cinquante dollars.

- Hein ? s'exclama le jeune homme en regardant son pauvre livre, puis son amie.

Celle-ci lui pointa sa joue, qu'il toucha et y attrapa un bout de papier.

- Bordel, gémit-il avec une moue désespérée. Pourquoi tous mes livres finissent en pièce ?

- Parce qu'ils te servent souvent d'oreiller, répliqua sa colocataire.

Neji suivait la scène, légèrement amusé par la situation. C'est son rire mal étouffé, qui lui attira l'attention de Lee. Ce dernier sembla étonné de le voir dans l'entrée. Il jeta un regard à sa meilleure amie, comme une question muette, qu'elle sembla comprendre et qui la fit lever les yeux au plafond en soupirant.

- Tu sais Lee, si tu es fatigué, tu as se qu'on appelle un lit, lui rétorqua-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Je dérange en restant dans le salon ? demanda le jeune homme avec quelques sous-entendus.

- N'importe quoi ! s'exclama la jeune femme, ce qui fit sourire moqueusement son colocataire.

- D'accord, je vais me coucher, abdiqua Lee en se levant. Mais pas de bêtises, ricana-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Lee ! cria la brune.

Cri qui fit éclater de rire le jeune homme. Même Neji eut envie de s'offusquer du sous-entendu, mais puisque Lee n'était pas au courant de son identité, il préféra garder le silence. Quand Tenten se retourna vers lui, elle lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir dans le salon. Pendant qu'il retirait ses chaussures, elle ramassa les livres de cours et fiches qui s'éparpillaient sur le sol, et les déposa sur la table. Elle partie ensuite chercher deux verres d'eau et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

- Ne fais pas attention à se qu'il dit, il a une imagination très fertile, fit Tenten au bout d'un moment.

L'ange acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, encore mal à l'aise par la remarque de Lee. Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel le brun regardait se qui l'entourait. C'était plus petit que ce qu'il avait lui-même trouvé. Et lui, il habitait seul. Voyant les sourcils froncés de son collègue, Tenten regarda autour d'elle, puis se tourna vers lui.

- Je sais que ça paraît petit, mais avec les deux chambres et la salle de bain, c'est normal.

Le brun se tourna elle, une moue sceptique sur le visage.

- Bon d'accord, c'est petit, soupira Tenten. Mais vu le prix qu'on paye, là c'est normal. Ils sont rares les étudiants qui peuvent se payer plus sans l'aide de leurs parents.

- Vos parents ne vous aident pas ? s'étonna Neji.

- Ils voudraient bien, mais ils ont d'autres factures à payer. Et ils nous payent l'école. C'est déjà pas mal, je trouve.

Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement de la tête sans rien dire. Quoi dire de plus ? Elle avait raison de toute façon. Le malaise disparut, ils entamèrent une discussion, où Neji s'intéressa un peu plus à elle. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'il était son ange gardien, qu'il savait tout d'elle. Elle lui parla donc de ses parents, de son frère aîné, de comment elle avait rencontré Lee. Ce qui fit rire le brun, puisque c'était assez inusité.

- Arrêtes de rire, rigola Tenten à son tour.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en tentant de reprendre son sérieux, mais… Tu dois avouer que c'est assez spécial de devenir ami avec quelqu'un, parce qu'il nous a battu en sport.

- Pour ta gouverne, Lee aime la rivalité et il est devenu ami avec tous ceux qui l'ont battu un jour. Bon on n'est pas nombreux, mais nos amitiés en sont renforcies.

Neji n'ajouta rien, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de ricaner. Ce qui semblait déplaire à sa protégée, qui le frappa à l'épaule. Une étincelle de défi luisait dans ses yeux et à ce moment-là, le temps sembla s'arrêter. C'était comme s'il remarquait pour la première fois, toute la profondeur qu'on pouvait lire dans ses deux iris chocolatées. Tellement d'émotion en une fraction de seconde, que l'ange en fut bouleversé sans comprendre pourquoi. Une alarme sonnait dans sa tête, mais il ne l'entendait pas. Devant le mutisme de son protecteur, la brune fut gênée. Que lui arrivait-il ? se demandait-elle. Mais à peine prononçait-elle son nom, qu'il vint prendre possession de ses lèvres. Sous le choc, les yeux Tenten s'ouvrirent en grand, mais sous les battements accélérés de son cœur, elle les referma et profita du moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ange & Démon Part 4**

Le moment sembla s'arrêter, quand les lèvres de Neji se posèrent sur celles de Tenten. Comme si une bulle s'était formée autour d'eux, les coupant du reste du monde. Mais elle éclata rapidement, lorsque l'ange gardien réalisa son geste. Il s'écarta vivement de sa protégée, les yeux agrandis sous la surprise. Que venait-il de faire ? se demandait-il. C'était la première règle chez les anges gardiens en mission : aucune liaison avec un humain et encore moins avec leur protégé. Tout aussi étonnée, la jeune femme le fixait la bouche entre ouverte. Légèrement perdu, le brun s'excusa en se levant et sorti rapidement de l'appartement sans lui laisser le temps de dire répondre quoique ce soit.

Arrivé dans l'entrée de la bâtisse, Neji s'arrêta un moment, les mains en appuis sur la porte. Il allait se faire rappeler au paradis. Après avoir transgressé la loi la plus importante, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. L'ange devait se dépêcher de rentrer, quelqu'un allait venir le chercher dans les prochaines minutes. Au pas de course, il sorti et traversa les deux rues qui le séparaient de son propre appartement. Comme il l'avait prévu, quelqu'un l'attendait dans son salon. Mais Neji n'avait jamais envisagé que ce soit son oncle.

- Je ne me serais jamais attendu à ça de toi, le réprimanda Hiashi.

Neji referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de son oncle, les épaules tendues par l'appréhension. Si c'était lui qui c'était déplacé, c'est qu'Hiashi comptait ramener ses filles au passage. Chose à laquelle l'ange gardien avait fini par changer d'opinion, grâce à l'intervention de Tenten un peu plus tôt dans soirée.

- Emmènes-moi auprès d'Hinata et d'Hanabi, ordonna le chef des anges.

- J'ignore où elles habitent, tenta-t-il de les couvrir.

Neji détestait mentir, mais au fond ce n'était pas complètement faux, puisqu'il les avait croisées au bar.

- Peu importe où tu les as croisées, emmènes-moi à cet endroit, insista Hiashi devant la petite rébellion de son neveu.

Le jeune ange se senti pris au piège. Voir Hinata aussi rayonnante, lui avait fait découvrir une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de sa cousine. Même Hanabi semblait moins hautaine, au contact de cet humain avec qui elle était arrivée au bar, une semaine plus tôt. Leur enlever ce bonheur lui comprimait le cœur, autant que l'idée de ne plus revoir Tenten le lui brisait. Était-il tombé amoureux d'elle en une soirée ? se demanda-t-il, tout en se retournant de nouveau vers la porte. Hiashi était son supérieur avant d'être son oncle et il lui devait obéissance.

Oo0oO

Après le départ de son protecteur, Tenten avait mis quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qui venait de ce passé. Et la panique s'empara d'elle. Elle ignorait si c'était comme dans les films ou les séries télévisées, mais si c'était le cas, Neji avait fait une énorme boulette. Ce qui pouvait expliquer son départ précipité. La jeune femme se leva brusquement, attrapa sa veste et enfila ses chaussures en vitesse, et retourna au « Paradise Club » pour s'en assurer auprès d'Hinata. À cette heure tardive, les rues étaient pratiquement désertes et la progression de l'étudiante se fit rapidement. En passant la porte, Tenten constata que Maya était sur le point de fermer. Naruto et Hanabi attendaient Hinata, assis près du bar, pendant que les deux barmaids finissaient de faire le ménage. Il était déjà trois heures du matin après tout. La propriétaire vint la rejoindre, surprise de la voir débarquer à cette heure.

- Tenten ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta la rousse. Tu as l'air à bout de souffle.

- Oui ça va, menti Tenten en reprenant son souffle. J'ai juste quelque chose à demander à Hinata.

- D'accord, mais là je ferme.

- Si tu veux, Maya, je vais fermer, proposa Hinata.

La jeune entrepreneuse sembla réfléchir un moment, incertaine, mais fini par accepter et les laissa seuls pour aller se coucher chez elle. Tenten s'approcha du bar et y prit place en laissant tomber son masque. Ce qui n'échappa à Naruto et Hanabi, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Qu'est-ce qui arrive à un ange gardien, s'il a une liaison avec son protégé ? demanda-t-elle sans détour, avant même qu'Hinata ne lui demande se qu'elle voulait.

Cette question sembla prendre de court les trois êtres mythiques.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? fit Naruto, ignorant que la brune connaissait leur véritable identité.

Mais Tenten ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer anxieusement Hinata.

- Neji t'a tout raconté ? s'étonna Hanabi en comprenant.

- Attend ! Tu veux dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Neji et toi ? s'exclama à son tour l'aînée.

Le silence de la brune était plutôt éloquent et la panique sembla s'emparer des deux sœurs.

- Il faut qu'on parte, paniqua la cadette, père doit…

- Il est trop tard pour ça, fit une voix à l'entrée du bar.

Le quatuor se retourna vers celle-ci et virent Hiashi, plus imposant que jamais, et Neji légèrement en retraite, les yeux fermés et n'osant pas regarder les autres.

- Père ! s'exclama Hanabi.

- Je vois qu'en plus d'avoir embrassé ta protégée, tu lui as tout dis sur nous, grogna ce dernier à l'encontre de son neveu.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil, sachant pertinemment que peu importe se qu'il dirait, ça ne changerait rien. Le fait était là. Il était évident vu leurs expressions, que les deux sœurs avaient deviné l'arriver de leur père et que c'était en partie à cause de Tenten.

- Vous avez suffisamment fait de grabuge, poursuivit Hiashi en fixant ses deux filles. Vous allez rentrer sans discuter.

- Non ! s'opposa Hinata.

Cette réponse pleine de confiance sembla déstabiliser le chef des anges. Jamais sa fille aînée ne lui avait répondu ainsi auparavant. De la part d'Hanabi à la limite, mais jamais venant d'Hinata. Il allait réitérer son ordre, quand il se rendit soudainement compte de la présence de Naruto, mais particulièrement de son odeur. À sa vue, les yeux d'Hiashi s'ouvrir plus grand. De colère, mais aussi de surprise.

- En plus de jouer les humaines, tu pactises avec un démon ! s'emporta-t-il en regardant avec dégoût le blond, tout en lui envoyant un rayon lumineux.

Cette action fit pousser un cri chez les trois filles, relever la tête à Neji et sursauter Naruto, qui fut pris de court. Son seul réflexe fut de lever ses bras devant son visage, dans une vaine tentative de protection. Mais il ne fut jamais atteint. Un écran de fumée se créa autour de lui, là où le rayon lumineux en percuta un autre. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, les quatre anges et Tenten découvrirent un homme de grande taille devant Naruto. Malgré ses longs cheveux blancs, il était impossible de déterminer exactement son âge. Le visage d'Hiashi changea soudainement à sa vue. La colère laissa place à une surprise démesurée.

- J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à te recroiser, Hiashi, soupira le nouvel arrivant.

- Jiraiya ? s'exclama Naruto en se penchant sur le côté pour lui jeter un regard.

Ce dernier sembla l'ignorer, gardant les yeux fixés sur le chef des anges.

- Tu as bien grandi depuis notre dernière rencontre.

- Que fais-tu ici ? l'attaqua Hiashi.

- Selon-toi ? J'étais celui qui c'est occupé de Kushina, rappela-t-il. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a de surprenant que je sois celui qui s'occupe de Naruto ? Mais tu me surprends, sourit le protecteur du blond. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu oserais attaquer le fils de ton ancien meilleur ami, ajouta-t-il devant l'air surpris de son vis-à-vis.

Cette annonce étonna tous les autres gens dans la pièce. Qu'Hiashi ait connu le père du blond, à la limite c'était possible. Mais qu'ils aient été des meilleurs amis…

- Que veux-tu dire par là, Jiraiya ? demanda Naruto, complètement pris de court.

- Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, mais ton père était un ange gardien et non un démon.

La confession troubla le blond, à tel point qu'il dut prendre appuie sur le banc derrière lui.

- Comment ? réussit-il à demander après un grand effort de maîtrise de lui-même.

- On en reparlera plus tard, fit Jiraiya sans détourner son regard de l'ange. Je me fiche de comment tu éduques tes filles, mais en se qui concerne Naruto, si tu t'en prends à lui, j'ai tous les droits de m'en prendre à toi, prévint-il. Il y a cent quatorze ans, je n'ai rien pu faire pour Minato parce qu'il était un ange, mais Naruto a été élevé dans les enfers et il est sous ma juridiction. Mais ce que je peux dire de ta fille, c'est qu'à aucun moment il ne l'a corrompu.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? se braqua Hiashi.

- Il n'y a pas que les anges qui peuvent en trouver d'autres sur terre. On a les mêmes règles à ce niveau. Et si ta fille l'avait été, tu peux être sûr que tu l'aurais appris bien avant.

Pour éviter de perdre un peu plus son sang froid, Hiashi se retourna vers ses filles et leur ordonna de le suivre. Hanabi regarda autour d'elle. Sa sœur, puis Naruto. En baissant la tête, elle s'approcha de son père, le dépassa et alla près de Neji, qui avait tourné de nouveau son regard vers le sol. Hinata par contre ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ce contentant de regarder son paternel avec mépris.

- J'ai dis…

- Non ! cria-t-elle. Vous m'avez toujours rabaissé et ici j'ai enfin l'impression de vivre et d'être utile à quelque chose ! Je n'ai jamais voulu régner et vous ne m'y avez jamais encouragé. Je ne jouerai plus la petite fille obéissante, qui fait tout ce qu'on lui ordonne de faire. Je suis venue ici pour trouver quelque chose de constructif à faire et mon refus de vous suivre, n'a aucun lien avec Naruto. Alors coupez-moi les ailes, car je ne retournerai jamais au paradis ! conclu-t-elle presque en criant.

Le rouge monta au visage de son père, mais la jeune ange ne sourcilla pas devant son regard et le soutient même. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait tenu tête à qui que ce soit et cet affront sembla perturber Hiashi qui ne s'y attendait pas. Hanabi aurait très bien pu le faire, elle en avait le tempérament. Cette dernière regardait même sa sœur avec surprise et admiration. Dans son coin, Tenten n'osait lever le regard, l'énergie psychique des deux grands êtres mythiques la paralysant sur son banc.

- Je ne me répèterai pas Hinata ! s'emporta Hiashi.

- Moi non plus, répliqua-t-elle. Si vous me ramener de force, je m'enfuirai de nouveau, le prévint-elle ensuite.

Perdant patience, son père fit signe à Neji et Hanabi de partir en premier et il franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de sa fille aînée. Sans ménagement, il lui attrapa le bras et la tira vers la sortie, malgré ses protestations. Naruto les regarda sortir du bar avec un pincement au cœur. C'était encore plus difficile pour lui de la voir se débattre, que si elle avait suivi son père sans protester. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Jiraiya se retourna vers son protégé en soupirant longuement. Il remarqua le regard du blond vers une tierce personne, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué avant. Probablement parce qu'elle n'était qu'une simple humaine et que son aura ne dégageait pas énormément d'énergie.

- Oh, désolé ! fit Jiraiya en s'approchant d'elle. Je ne vous avais pas remarqué.

- Ce n'est rien, souffla Tenten, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

L'aîné la regarda un moment et fut lui-même mal à l'aise par la situation. Parler ouvertement du paradis et des enfers devant une humaine… Il n'avait pas fait très fort sur ce coup, se découragea-t-il. En la voyant ce lever avec l'intention de partir, Jiraiya lui attrapa l'épaule pour l'arrêter. Elle se retourna vers lui, les muscles tendus.

- Il serait mieux que tu ne rentres pas toute suite, s'expliqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Naruto.

- L'aura d'Hiashi lui colle à la peau et tous les démons inférieurs vont vouloir lui jouer des tours.

- Des tours ? répéta Tenten.

- En résumé, tu peux voir ça comment des accidents, ajouta Jiraiya. Pour eux, jouer des tours revient à provoquer des accidents. Et parfois mortelle.

La brune se rendit encore plus à cette annonce.

- Et que devons-nous faire ? demanda Naruto.

- Allons chez toi, le temps que cette énergie s'évapore complètement, déclara son tuteur.

Le blond resta quelques secondes, silencieux, puis acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Avant de sortir du bar, le musicien verrouilla la porte et accompagné de Tenten et Jiraiya, pris la direction de son appartement. Rendu dans ce dernier, le propriétaire des lieux leur fit signe de prendre place sur le sofa, pendant qu'il allait chercher à boire. La brune se tassa dans son coin, impressionnée par la puissance qui se dégageait du démon en face d'elle.

- Qu'as-tu voulu dire tantôt par « ton père était un ange gardien » ? s'enquit le blond en prenant place à la droite de la jeune femme.

- Ce que ça dit, déclara simplement Jiraiya. Ton père était un ange gardien, qui lors d'une mission de protection pour Hiashi il y a de ça quatorze ans, a rencontré ta mère succube. Elle avait reçu la mission de corrompre Hiashi, mais ton père s'est toujours opposé avant qu'elle ne s'en approche.

- Parce que ma mère était une succube en plus ? s'exclama Naruto.

- Je sais, soupira son tuteur. Je t'ai dis que tes parents étaient des démons de classe moyenne, pour te protéger des autres démons. Si l'ascendance de ton père avait été révélée, tu aurais été en danger et j'avais promis à ta mère de m'occuper de toi. Du moins, jusqu'au jour où ton âme humaine se lasserait des enfers.

- C'est pour ça comme tu n'es pas venu me chercher ? comprit le jeune démon.

- J'avais remarqué depuis un moment ton manque d'entrain. Alors quand tu as disparu, j'ai juste continué à te surveiller à distance.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon père ?

Le visage de Jiraiya s'assombrit à cette question.

- Minato avait la mission de protéger son meilleur ami Hiashi, pendant que celui-ci accomplissait la sienne. Ta mère, Kushina, avait pour mission de le corrompre, mais ton père l'interceptait toujours. À force de tomber l'un sur l'autre, ils sont tombés amoureux. Mais cette liaison a « corrompu » ton père, ajouta-t-il en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts sur le mot corrompu. Alors il a été jugé et exécuté, avoua-t-il, encore marqué par ce moment. Les anges au pouvoir à ce siècle, l'on tué devant nos yeux, Kushina et moi.

- Ils devaient vraiment être amoureux pour que je sois là, soupira Naruto. Les succubes ne peuvent concevoir que lorsqu'elles sont amoureuses, expliqua-t-il devant l'air interrogatif de la brune.

- Et malheureusement, elles ne survivent jamais à l'accouchement, ajouta Jiraiya.

S'en suivi ensuite, l'histoire entre Kushina et Minato. Du moins, ce qu'en savait Jiraiya. Le soleil était sur le point de se lever, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent de parler pour regarder l'heure. Déjà six heures du matin. En se retournant vers Tenten, Naruto la trouva endormi en boule. Il se leva donc, alla chercher une couverture dans sa chambre et la couvrit avec.

- Je crois que je vais y aller, annonça son tuteur en se levant.

- Merci d'être intervenu.

- Quel parrain n'aurait pas fait ça pour son filleul ? sourit Jiraiya.

Dans un nuage de fumée, le démon disparu de la pièce et Naruto se retrouva seul dans le salon en compagnie d'une Tenten endormie. Il prit place dans le fauteuil où s'était trouvé son tuteur et la regarda dormir. Pour le peu que les deux sœurs lui avaient dis sur leur cousin, Neji n'était pas le genre de personne à agir spontanément. Alors que voulait dire ce baisé ? La vibration du téléphone de la brune le sortie de ses pensées et il attrapa l'engin qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle était tellement épuisée, qu'elle ne l'avait pas senti. Le blond regarda le message qui s'afficha. Le message venait de Lee.

* T'es où Tenten ?

Alors pour ne pas inquiéter le brun, Naruto prit l'initiative d'inventer un mensonge.

* Je suis retournée au bar après le départ de Neji, j'avais quelque chose à demander à Hinata.

* Et vu l'heure, Naruto et elle m'ont invité à dormir, vu que leur appartement était plus proche.

Le blond se dépêcha d'écrire cette précision, ne voulant pas trop mentir non plus. Mais avec Tenten qui en savait déjà beaucoup trop sur le paradis et les enfers, Naruto devait faire attention à ce qu'il racontait au colocataire de celle-ci. La réponse de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre, lui disant qu'il se verrait après le travail. Le démon s'en frappa le front. C'est vrai, que la brune travaillait que la fin de semaine et ils étaient dimanche. Un autre mensonge à faire. Il chercha donc le nom de Konan dans les contacts et lui envoya un message disant « qu'elle était malade ». Ceci-ci fait, il laissa une note à la dormeuse pour la prévenir qu'il descendait chez Konohamaru pour un moment, au cas où elle se réveillerait avant son retour. À son voisin du dessous aussi, il devait inventer un mensonge, pour expliquer le pourquoi du départ précipité de sa petite-amie.

Oo0oO

La copine du blond était présentement enfermée dans sa chambre, avec aucune possibilité de sortir. Son père avait placé quatre gardes devant sa porte pour l'empêcher de sortir et si elle n'avait pas accès au lac donnant accès au monde des humains, elle ne pouvait pas y retourner. Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'elle s'époumonait et frappait le battant de la porte avec ses deux points serrés. À bout de souffle et de force, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol en agrippant sa robe au niveau de son cœur. Elle souffrait. S'étant débattu durant tout le trajet du retour, Hinata ne pouvait voir personne, même pas sa sœur ou Neji. Hanabi avait bien essayé de venir lui rendre visite pour la consoler et se confier à elle, mais les gardes lui bloquèrent le chemin. La jeune femme se retourna dos à la porte et s'y adossa doucement. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur sa chambre. Il n'y avait rien de spécial, aucune décoration et surtout, tout était d'un blanc immaculé. La seule chose qui ne l'était pas, se trouvait être ses longs cheveux d'ébène. Tous les anges avaient les yeux blancs ou d'un bleu pâle, et seulement ceux de la famille Hyuuga avait les cheveux foncés. Un grand mystère, puisque tous les autres avaient les cheveux très clairs. Mais les Hyuuga se trouvaient être la famille la plus ancienne chez les anges. L'éco des voix de ses geôliers la sortirent de ses pensées. Ils parlaient d'elle.

- Il y en a qui dise que lorsqu'elle a franchis le lac, des tâches grises parsemaient ses ailes, fit l'un d'eux.

- Elle a pourtant toujours eux les ailes les plus purs du paradis, s'étonna un deuxième.

- La rumeur courre, qu'elle fréquentait un démon pendant son séjour chez les humains, confia un troisième.

- Un démon ? répéta le deuxième. Mademoiselle Hinata a pourtant toujours été la plus droite des anges.

- Elle s'est enfuit du paradis, reprit le dernier gardien. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle ne soit plus toute blanche.

Dans la chambre, la concernée se leva et s'approcha de son miroir. Elle lui tourna le dos et fit sortir ses ailes. Celles-ci n'étaient effectivement plus aussi blanches qu'elle ne l'avait été quelques jours plus tôt, mais ce n'était pas étonnant, vu toute la colère que son père lui inspirait pour le moment. En passant une main sur les plumes, Hinata se remémora un souvenir qui s'était passait deux semaines plus tôt.

Sa sœur et elle se trouvaient dans l'appartement, regardant tranquillement la télévision, quand Hanabi lui demanda soudainement si elle pouvait lui nettoyer ses ailes. Chose qu'elles faisaient régulièrement, lorsqu'elles habitaient encore au paradis. Naruto était arrivé durant ce nettoyage et à la vue des ailes, fit comme s'il était aveuglé par leur blancheur.

- Mes yeux ! s'exclama-t-il en se les cachant à l'aide de son bras.

Ses mimiques les firent rire un moment et le blond vint prendre place près de sa copine.

- C'est blanc, lâcha-t-il inutilement.

- Elles ne le sont pas autant que celles d'Hinata, répliqua Hanabi.

- Mais elles le sont plus qu'avant, la reprit sa sœur.

- Quoi, les anges n'ont pas tous les ailes immaculées ? s'étonna Naruto.

- Les anges ne sont pas parfaits, confia Hinata.

- On est parfois atteint de l'un des sept péchés, poursuivi la cadette. Et quand c'est le cas, nos ailes sont parsemées de tâches grises.

- Et c'était quoi le tien ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

- L'orgueil, avoua la jeune ange à mis voix.

- Alors côtoyé Konohamaru t'aura assagi, la taquina le démon.

Cette réplique avait beaucoup gêné sa petite sœur, qui l'avait nié. Mais Hinata n'était pas dupe, Konohamaru avait ouvert l'esprit d'Hanabi et retirer en quelque sorte ses préjugés sur tout. Elle n'était plus aussi hautaine envers les gens qui avaient un statut social inférieur au sien. En soupirant, la « prisonnière » se déplaça jusqu'à son matelas et s'y allongea. Le temps serait long, enfermé dans cette chambre impersonnelle, se dit-elle.

Oo0oO

À bonne distance des « résidences » des anges, Hanabi marchait en direction du lac de l'Humanité. Elle était curieuse de savoir comment réagissait Konohamaru de son départ précipité. Elle avait confiance en la capacité à mentir de Naruto, il saurait trouver quelque chose à raconter pour ne pas divulguer sa vraie identité. Légèrement nerveuse, l'ange s'agenouilla près de l'eau claire et se concentra pour voir son petit-ami. La surface limpide ondula quelques secondes, puis une image apparue. Le brun refermait la porte d'entrée de son appartement, le visage défiguré par la tristesse. Il venait d'apprendre son départ. La jeune femme eut un pincement au cœur, lorsqu'elle le vit se trainer jusqu'à son lit et s'effondrer dessus. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle l'observa, aussi immobile que lui. De l'angle qu'elle avait, elle ne pouvait voir son visage, ni voir les légers soubresauts de ses épaules, mais se manque de réaction en disait long. Durant ses trois derniers mois, elle n'avait jamais vu Konohamaru aussi peu actif. Il était toujours en mouvement, incapable de rester assis plus de quinze minutes. La vie était si courte, il ne fallait pas la gaspiller à ne rien faire. C'est se qu'il lui répétait continuellement, lorsqu'elle se plaignait d'être fatigué. Courte ? Elle se retenait de lui avouer qu'en fait elle avait 84 ans. Un équivalent d'environ dix-huit chez les anges en soit.

Hanabi ignorait depuis combien de temps elle le regardait broyer du noir, quand Konohamaru glissa une main sous son bassin et en ressortir son cellulaire.

- Allo ? l'entendit-elle. Oh salut Inari, ajouta le brun en se retournant sur le dos. Non, ça fait un moment que je suis réveillé, rassura-t-il son ami en se passant une main sur son visage. C'est juste… Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler, fit-il par dire en soupirant.

La brune attendit anxieusement la suite de la conversation. Du moins, une réponse de la part de son petit-ami. Le meilleur ami de ce dernier semblait en avoir beaucoup à dire.

- Naruto est passé me dire que le père d'Hanabi était débarqué au club hier soir, et il l'a ramené de force avec Hinata, fini-t-il par avouer.

La jeune femme posa ses deux mais sur sa poitrine, tentant vainement de retenir les larmes qui naissaient aux coins de ses yeux.

- Quand je lui ai demandé comment elles avaient réagi, il m'a avoué qu'Hinata s'était emportée, puis débattue, poursuivi-t-il. Mais il n'a rien dit sur Hanabi et je suis près à parier qu'elle l'a suivi sans rechigner.

Cette dernière s'en voulu à ce moment-là de ne pas avoir imité sa sœur la veille. Ça aurait montré son affection pour lui. Ainsi, elle semblait donner l'impression de ne pas trop imaginer un avenir avec lui.

- Mais en même temps, l'entendit soupirer. Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment montré que je tenais à elle, alors que Naruto couvrait Hinata de petites attentions. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire que je l'aimais, souffla-t-il, des larmes glissant sur ses joues.

Au paradis, Hanabi ne pu retenir les siennes plus longtemps, en comprenant que Konohamaru avait imaginé un avenir ensemble. La brune approcha doucement une main tremblante vers la surface aqueuse, quand l'image s'effaça soudainement. Dans un sursaut, elle se retourna d'un coup vers l'ange qui se trouvait derrière elle, appréhendant d'y découvrir son père. Mais à son grand soulagement, s'était Neji. Celui-ci s'accroupi près d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Si tu veux le revoir un jour, mieux vaut éviter de donner d'autres raisons à ton père de se méfier.

- Je ne pourrai jamais plus le revoir de toute façon, alors si je…

- Tu l'as suivi sans te débattre, alors il croit que tu t'en veux d'avoir suivi le mauvais exemple d'Hinata, l'interrompit-il. Il se méfie, mais il ne t'a pas enfermé dans ta chambre comme Hinata, alors il te fait suffisamment confiance pour te laisser ta liberté. Dans quelques années, tu reprendras son poste, vu qu'Hinata a été la première à enfreindre les lois. À ce moment-là, fait en sorte de changer cette règle, qui nous interdit de tomber amoureux.

- Je ne pourrai reprendre le gouvernement du paradis que dans plusieurs années, rétorqua-t-elle. Konohamaru ne sera peut-être même plus là et il croira toujours que je ne l'aimais pas autant que lui.

- Fait en sorte de faire oublier cette incartade et fait en sorte que personne ne découvre tes sentiments. Je m'occupe du reste.

- Du reste ? répéta sa cousine, complètement perdue. Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Fais-moi confiance, se contenta-t-il de lui dire avec un petit sourire encourageant sur les lèvres.

Neji quitta sa cousine sans rien dire de plus et traversa le bois qui entourait le lac. D'un pas résolu, il se dirigea vers le « quartier » des anges gardiens. Il se dirigea subtilement à l'intérieur de la bâtisse et chercha un ange en particulier. Il fut long à trouver, puisque le brun devait se cacher chaque fois qu'un autre ange s'approchait. Depuis qu'il avait embrassé sa protégée, enfreignant la première loi chez les anges gardiens en mission, il n'avait plus théoriquement le droit d'y être. Du moins, tant qu'il n'aurait pas repassé la formation. Une heure s'écoula avant qu'il n'atteigne la chambre de celui-ci qui s'occuperait de Tenten dorénavant. Neji avait mis un certain temps pour découvrir l'identité de lui-ci, mais ces huit dernières heures portèrent finalement fruit. Il vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages et frappa à la porte. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps, avant de voir apparaître cet ange androgyne, qui portait ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en un chignon haut.

- Neji ? s'exclama l'ange.

- Bonjour Haku. On peut parler ? demanda-t-il.

Mal à l'aise, l'ange gardien laissa entrer son comparse dans sa chambre et regarda dans le couloir avant de refermer la porte. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de recommencer sa formation, parce qu'il était curieux de savoir ce que lui voulait son prédécesseur.

- Si c'est à propos de Tenten…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, l'interrompit Neji, je suis là pour une toute autre raison. J'ai un service à te demander.

- Quel genre de service ? se méfia Haku.

Le brun ne répondit pas, mais sorti d'une poche de son pantalon une enveloppe, qu'il lui tendit ensuite.

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être ton…

- Ce n'est pas pour Tenten, l'arrêta à nouveau Neji. Je veux juste que tu postes cette lettre.

- C'est pour qui ? demanda Haku en prenant l'enveloppe.

- Une personne qui n'a absolument rien fait de mal dans cette histoire, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Oh et… L'éthique t'interdit de l'ouvrir et de la lire, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux avant de sortir de lui tourner le dos.

- Attend ! l'arrêta le résident de la place. Est-ce que tu as un conseil à me donner ? s'enquit-il quand son prédécesseur se fut retourné vers lui.

- Surveille-la bien quand elle traverse les rues, elle a tendance à traverser la rue avant que la lumière soit pour les piétons.

Sans un mot de plus, Neji ouvrit la porte, regarda rapidement dans le couloir et reparti comme il était arrivé, ni vu bi connu. L'ange gardien posa les yeux sur l'enveloppe et remarqua une adresse au nom de Konohamaru Sarutobi. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? se demandait-il. Vilaine curiosité, soupira Haku en glissant la lettre dans une poche de son pantalon. Lorsqu'elle fut bien cachée, l'ange attrapa son manteau et imita son prédécesseur en sortant de sa chambre. Sa mission sur terre commençait maintenant.

Oo0oO

Arrivé sur la terre, Haku se déplaça de façon furtive, en restant invisible au regard des êtres humains. Grâce à l'adresse inscrite sur l'enveloppe, l'ange retrouva plus ou moins facilement le bloc d'appartement où logeait le destinataire et il se faufila à l'intérieur pour déposer la lettre dans la bonne case postale. À peine eut-il glissé l'enveloppe par la fente de la boîte, qu'il entendit des voix en provenance de l'escalier. Il s'éloigna des boîtes de métal et se colla au mur opposé. Deux garçons de dix-neuf ans descendirent l'escalier et s'arrêtèrent devant les cases postales. Celui qui portait une écharpe autour du cou, sorti des clefs et ouvrit l'une case, tout en écoutant son ami.

- Écoute vieux, je sais bien que son départ t'affect, mais la vie continue.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Inari, soupira Konohamaru en attrapant son courrier. Tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux. Moi c'est la seconde fois que je fini seul.

- Dis-toi qu'au-moins cette fois-ci, c'était contre sa volonté, tenta son ami.

- Naruto a dis qu'Hinata s'était débattue, mais il n'a fait aucune mention d'Hanabi. Elle semble avoir suivi son père sans protester.

- Hanabi était tellement coincée à son arrivée, ce n'est pas trois mois qui va changer ça.

Konohamaru haussa les épaules et porta son attention aux enveloppes qu'il tenait. Publicité, facture, facture, lettre de son grand-père, facture encore, lettre de… Une lettre sans destinateur. Le brun la retourna dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un nom.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Inari en remarquant son manège.

- Il n'y a pas de nom de destinateur.

- Ouvre-là, répliqua son ami en se pencha vers l'enveloppe. Ça m'étonnerait qu'une aussi petite enveloppe puisse cachée une bombe.

- Crétin, soupira Konohamaru en le regardant.

Mais il fit quand même se que lui avait dis son ami et ouvrit l'enveloppe étrangement blanche, qui ne comportait aucune estampe de la poste, seulement un petit timbre au coin droit en haut et son adresse au centre. Les yeux du brun s'ouvrirent de stupéfaction, lorsqu'il découvrit le nom du destinateur en dépliant la feuille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Inari devant sa réaction.

- Ça vient de Neji, le cousin d'Hanabi, répondit son ami en continuant de lire la lettre.

« Bonjour Konohamaru,

Je suis le cousin d'Hanabi et j'ai pris la liberté de t'écrire pour t'expliquer une partie de la situation. Depuis notre retour chez mon oncle, Hinata est cloitrée dans sa chambre et Hanabi serait dans la même situation, si elle ne l'avait pas suivi docilement. Mais elle l'a fait à contre cœur et j'ai eu la désagréable vision de la voir pleurer pour la première fois de ma vie.

Ce que je vais te demander te semblera peut-être énorme, insensé, voir complètement égoïste, mais je sais que ma cousine tient à toi et j'espère que c'est réciproque. Mon oncle a toujours été très sévère et Hinata en a longtemps subit les conséquences, puisqu'elle devait reprendre l'entreprise familiale. Maintenant qu'elle s'est rebellée, Hiashi va reporter son attention sur Hanabi et si elle l'écoute sans discuter, elle pourra lui succéder.

Tu ne dois pas comprendre où je veux en venir, mais si elle hérite de la compagnie familiale, elle aura la liberté de choisir. Je ne peux pas prédire combien de temps son père prendra pour lui léguer l'entreprise, mais j'espère que tu l'aimes suffisamment pour l'attendre.

Neji Hyuuga »

Konohamaru relu plusieurs fois la lettre, ne remarquant même pas que son ami avait commencé à la lire par-dessus son épaule.

- Bah, tu vois, s'exclama Inari. Tu t'inquiétais pour rien.

- Hey ! s'offusqua Konohamaru en plaquant la lettre contre lui. On t'a jamais dis que c'était impoli de mettre son nez dans les choses d'autrui ?

- Non, mais merci de me l'apprendre, rétorqua son ami avec un sourire moqueur.

Dans son coin, Haku les regardait discrètement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient remontés. Un peu perdu, l'ange sortit du bâtiment en se posant diverses questions, tout en prenant la direction du restaurant où se trouvait sa protégée.

Oo0oO

Le lendemain, malgré que son cousin lui ait fait remarqué qu'elle se faisait plus de mal que de bien en allant au lac de l'Humanité, Hanabi y retourna. Elle avait besoin de voir Konohamaru, même si elle ne pouvait pas être avec lui. Ce qu'elle vit la déstabilisa. Le brun semblait lire une lettre, un air triste et pensif sur le visage. Ce qui était écrit semblait le troubler. À tel point, qu'il fit un mouvement pour la jeter à la poubelle, mais se retint de nouveau. L'ange fronça les sourcils, se demandant se que pouvait bien contenir cette lettre. C'est à ce moment-là que Neji arriva. Sans un mot, il prit place à ses côtés et observa l'amoureux de sa cousine. L'ex ange gardien se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Et il fit bien. L'humain se leva et alla ouvrit à Naruto. Ce dernier avait décidé de passer le voir pour voir comment il allait. Dans un piteux état, constata-t-il.

- Comment tu-vas aujourd'hui ? s'enquit-il quand même.

- Bof, soupira Konohamaru. J'ai reçu une lettre du cousin d'Hanabi et je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

Au paradis, celle-ci se retourna vers son cousin et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Neji ce contenta de lui pointer la surface du lac, de toute façon Konohamaru allait surement dire ce qu'elle contenait à Naruto.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a écrit ? demanda le blond.

- Tu n'as qu'à la lire, déclara son ami en lui tendant la dite lettre.

Les deux anges remarquèrent avec soulagement, que le démon hésitait. Une lettre écrite par un ange et probablement depuis le paradis… Un gros tas de cendre s'il y touchait.

- Bah, en gros, qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? préféra reformuler Naruto.

- Quelque chose comme quoi Hanabi tien à moi et qu'elle a bien fait de suivre docilement son père. Que si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle serait elle aussi enfermé dans sa chambre.

- Hinata est enfermée dans sa chambre ? s'exclama le blond.

- C'est ce qui est écrit, fit son cadet en regardant la lettre. Enfin bon. Son cousin dit que si Hanabi est docile, c'est elle qui va hériter de la compagnie et que lorsque se sera chose faite, elle va avoir plus de liberté.

- Il te demande donc de l'attendre ? en conclu le démon.

- En gros, oui.

De leur côté, Hanabi se retourna de nouveau vers son cousin, des questions plein les yeux.

- J'ai compris certaines choses pendant mon séjour chez les humains et j'ai voulu me rattraper, expliqua-t-il. Ton père ignore se que l'on perd, en s'éloignant de l'amour. On passe vraiment à côté de quelque chose, termina-t-il en souriant.

Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune ange prit Neji dans ses bras pour le remercier. Pendant ce temps, Naruto tentait de convaincre son ami, que s'il attendait Hanabi, son attente en serait récompensée un jour.

Oo0oO

Le jour suivant, Hanabi revint de nouveau au lac de l'Humanité, mais avec une autre idée en tête. À la place de chercher à voir son petit-ami, la jeune ange demanda à voir celui de sa sœur, espérant pouvoir lui rapporter des nouvelles du démon. Il y eut un moment où l'image semblait le chercher, comme s'il lui était impossible de lui montrer Naruto. Bornée, la jeune femme se s'acharna, l'image du blond bien imprimer dans l'esprit. Au bout de quelques secondes d'acharnement, la surface du lac se troubla et l'appartement du jeune homme apparu. Celui-ci se dirigeait vers la porte, derrière laquelle se tenait Tenten. Celle-ci regardait autour d'elle, quelque peu nerveuse.

- Tenten ? s'étonna Naruto, en s'écartant de la porte pour la laisser entrer.

- On peut discuter un moment ? s'enquit la jeune femme en pénétrant dans l'appartement.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça le blond, inquiet de la voir dans cet état.

La brune se dirigea vers le sofa du salon et y prit pace sans arrêter de jeter des regards nerveux autour d'elle. Le démon l'imita et prit place à ces côté et l'interrogea du regard.

- J'ai l'impression de devenir folle, confia-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

- Folle ? répéta le blond, sans comprendre.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un qui me suit, mais quand je me retourne, il n'y a personne.

- Suivi ? répéta de nouveau le démon en se concentrant.

Il y avait bien une présence dans le couloir, qui semblait attendre, l'oreille à la porte. Un ange gardien.

- Fais comme s'il n'y avait rien, sourit-il.

- Mais si…

- C'est le remplaçant de Neji, l'interrompit le jeune homme. Pour éviter qu'il se reproduise la même chose, cette fois-ci ton ange gardien reste invisible.

- Tu es sûr ? insista la brune.

- Pour preuve, il est resté dans le couloir. Ma moitié démoniaque le tien éloigner, alors il ne peut pas entrer dans mon appartement.

Les épaules de la jeune femme se détendirent soudainement. Un moment de répit. Au paradis, Hanabi fronça les sourcils, étonnée que Tenten puisse ressentir la présence de l'ange. Elle commençait à peine à se poser des questions, quand son cousin vint la rejoindre en silence. Il profita du moment pour observer la brune sur la surface du lac, qui discutait calmement avec Naruto.

- Je suis étonné, avoua soudainement Neji. Je m'attendais encore à te retrouver devant des images de Konohamaru.

- Je voulais prendre des nouvelles de Naruto pour Hinata, confia sa cousine.

- Naruto ? s'exclama le brun.

- Quoi ? Au fond, c'est un gentil gar…

- Je t'arrête toute suite, l'interrompit-il. Si je suis étonné, c'est parce qu'on ne peut que trouver des humains et des anges avec le lac. Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas à Tenten et…

- Non, j'ai pensé à Naruto. J'ai même imprimé son image dans ma tête, vu que le lac…

- Vu que quoi ? insista le brun.

Mais la brune ne répondit pas toute suite, se rappelant de la difficulté qu'elle avait eu à trouver le blond.

- Le lac ne semblait pas le trouver, alors j'ai insisté, en me le représentant mentalement, fini-t-elle par avouer. Mais comment ai-je réussi, si on ne peut pas trouver les démons avec le lac ?

- Il est vrai qu'il ne l'est qu'à moitié, mais son aura est entièrement démoniaque, vu qu'il a toujours vécu en enfer. Mais peut-être que…

- Que ?

- Peut-être que le fait que tu ais habiter un moment avec lui, ta mémoire sensorielle a dû enregistrer son aura, se qui a aidé le lac à le retrouver.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux cousins, ce qui leur permit d'entendre une remarque de Naruto.

- J'avoue que j'aurais dû me poser des questions, quand j'ai remarqué que j'étais le seul démon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus.

- Il n'y en a aucun autre ? Ton oncle, il a bien les cheveux blancs.

- Ça c'est parce que tu ne connais pas son véritable âge, rigola Naruto. Sans compter que les démons supérieurs peuvent changer leur apparence pour paraître plus jeune et plus séduisant aux yeux des humains, pour mieux les corrompre. Mais dans le fond, ils vont s'amuser les cent premières années, puis vont se retrancher dans les enfers et dominer les démons inférieurs. Justement, en parlant de démon inférieur… Il n'y en a aucun qui a essayé de t'attaquer depuis ta rencontre avec mon parrain ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Moi, oui. Je dois être resté trop longtemps sur terre et l'odeur de mon père commence à ressortir, déclara le blond en haussant les épaules.

- Ils ne t'ont pas reconnu ? s'étonna la brune.

- Ils ne m'ont jamais vu, je suis de la classe moyenne et Jiraiya m'a toujours gardé loin d'eux.

- Si Jiraiya est aussi fort que le semblait, les démons inférieurs devraient avoir peur de toi. Non ?

- Les démons à l'apparence humaine, excepté les succubes, ont toujours les cheveux et les yeux foncés ou rouges. Tu m'as vu ? ajouta Naruto en pointant son visage. Maintenant que mon parrain m'a tout expliqué, je sais que mon apparence à tout « d'angélique », puisque je suis le portrait de mon père selon Jiraiya.

Un silence s'installa tranquillement entre eux, avant que Tenten le brise avec une question inattendue.

- Pourquoi tu as dis excepté les succubes ?

Le blond fut pris de court par cette question.


End file.
